A Fairytale Kind Of Love
by MBAV fan66
Summary: (AU)Benny was desperate for a girlfriend. So, he came up with the idea of summoning a princess from a fairytale book to try and when her heart, but instead of summoning the princess from the book he got the prince instead. Now, he must figure out how to send the prince back into the book, but does he really want to? And does the prince feel the same way as he does?
1. The Once Upon A Time

**A/N: Hey, guys and gals! It's MBAV fan66 with an all NEW story! YaaaaY!**

**So, this one is an Alternate Universe or AU for short, kind of story. And as you might of guessed, it's a Bethan one!**

**Um...so yeah! There's not really much to say in this one, since it's only the first chapter. Oh! And everyone still has their supernatural powers, except for Ethan. Why, you may ask? Because he's...well you're just gonna have to read to find out. Lol!**

**So, with that! Let's get on with it! Shall we, my fair lads and maidens?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. I do own this story and it's plot.**

* * *

Benny Weir had just came home from school, slightly miffed. He slammed the door, which luckily for him, his grandmother wasn't there to chew him out for, and went upstairs to his room.

He threw his shoulder bag down and then plopped down on his bed, raising an arm and resting it on his forehead. "Ugh! I can't believe Rory. Rory! Of all people! Got a girlfriend before me." he sighed out in frustration. "And to make it worse! It was Erica! We both have been pinning after her for months now and she never once showed any interest in the both of us! So, what's change now? Why did she pick him over me? What does Rory got that I don't have?" he thought out loud. "Whatever!" he sighed in defeat, not really wanting to know.

Erica was his last option at a girlfriend since he already had asked every girl at school to go out with him. All ending up in rejection. Mostly do to the fact that he was a nerd, but he didn't care. He was proud to be nerd! And if they couldn't accept that and admire that about him, then they weren't worth it. Benny wasn't about to change himself for some girl in order for him to be boyfriend worthy to her.

There was one girl left that he hasn't flirted or asked out. His friend Sarah. But that was only becuase he didn't really see her as anything more than just a friend. They kind of have a brother/sister kind of relationship if anything. So, she was a big no.

Then Benny suddenly shot up. If he couldn't get a girl at school to go out with him...how about one created from magic?! But then he frowned once he remember that the spell for making a person was in a book that his grandmother keeps under lock and key and somewhere hidden from him. So, now it was back to the drawing board.

He glanced around his room, until his eyes landed on an old fairytale book on his bookshelf, that his grandmother used to read to him before bed when his was little. A huge smile crept across his face. "If I can't create a girl, then I'll just bring one to life that's already been created." he said to himself. He got up and walked over to his bookshelf and pulled the old book from the shelf. He flipped through it, until he stopped on a page that showed a princess being rescued by her prince charming from the evil witch.

"Plus, she'll totally think that I'm awesome having such cool and strange things! And what would be the perfect girl to be your girlfriend than a princess! With her beauty and kindess and grace. I'll get to be her prince charming, instead!"

He placed the open book down on his table and then picked up his spell book. He flipped through it, trying to find the correct spell. "I know it's in here somewhere. I saw it just last week, while looking for a spell that would bring inanimate objects to life to do my chores for me." he mumbled. The chores doing themselves thing, did actually work...for like ten mintues before the objects started to do everything wrong and was working too fast, causing nothing but a big mess. In the end, his grandma had found out by coming home to a completely wrecked house. Needless to say, she wasn't every happy with him, which landed him to be ground for that weekend and his spell book confiscated and even more work for him to do, as she made him clean the whole mess up _properly_ this time. Without the use of magic. That totally sucked.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" he exclaimed in glee, pointing at the page that held the spell that he needed.

He took a few steps back from the table, while holding his spell book in one hand. He took a quick glance at his spell book and then looked back up, towards the fairytale book.

"Chartis rem hanc vocat puer ante conspectum meum." he chanted and then threw a small ball of light at the book.

The magical light went into the book and then came out, floating above the floor. The light then took on a human shape. When the light faded, there stood a person dressed in royal clothing. Except it wasn't the kind of royal that he was hoping for.

There stood a young man, about his age with brown semi-long hair that fell slightly in his eyes and he had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to sparkle. He appeared to be slightly shorter than Benny himself and he wore a small golden crown on his.

Benny just stood there with a look of shock and disappointment. "Damn it! I must of said the spell wrong. Instead of saying royal girl, I must of said royal boy instead and wound up getting the prince. And not the princess." he said to himself, as he faced palmed himself. He then looked at the young royal figure, standing before him. The young prince was looking around the room in curiosity before his eyes met Benny's. Benny didn't know what it was, but he felt something inside of him that seemed to flutter, but decided to ignore it.

"Excuse me, my dear sir? But just where am I? And who are you?" asked the prince.

"Well...uh..." stammered Benny. He didn't really know how to explain it to someone who's not even from this time period. He took a deep breath and decided to give it a shot anyways. "Ok! Here's the thing, princie. I'm a spellmaster or sorcerer as you might call it, and I was trying to summon the princess from a fairytale book into this world. But I accidently said a word wrong and wound up with you, instead." explained Benny the best he could.

The prince just stood there giving him a questioning look. "So, let me get this straight. You're a sorcerer or 'spellmaster' as you say. And you were trying to summon the princess from a fairytale book, but instead messed up and got me instead?" he asked slowly, trying to make sure that he got it all right. Benny nodded his head in assurance. The prince's eyes then went wide and he began to panic. Benny walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, but the prince quickly knocked it away.

"Don't touch me! You horrible excuse of a sorcerer!" he yelled at Benny. Benny took a step back from him with his hands raised slightly in the air. He wasn't going to lie, but that statement the prince just said kind of hurt a little but he quickly got over it. "I demand that you send me back! Now!" demanded the prince.

"Alright! Alright! I'm working on it!" replied Benny. "Shesh! I thought that prince's were suppose to be charming and polite. Not bossy and rude." grumbled Benny to himself quietly.

He looked throught his spell book to try and find the spell to send him back, but he couldn't find it. He then looked up with nervous eyes into ones that were glaring judgingly at him. The prince had his arms acrossed and was tapping his foot impatiently, while waiting. Benny gave a nervous laugh at the waiting prince.

"Well...uh..."trailed Benny.

"Well what? Get on with it sorcerer! I don't have all day!" commanded the prince, annoyed.

Benny cleared his throat. "You see...I can't find the spell to send you back." he answered meekly, looking away, awaiting to hear him yell at him. But instead there was no yelling. He looked back up at the prince to see a look of worry on his face.

"Y-you mean...I'm stuck here?" he asked Benny. Benny nodded his head slowly. The prince just stood there in silence and shock.

Benny then looked at him sadly, feeling sorry for the poor royal. He didn't mean for this to happen. He figured that if he summoned the princess, that she would fall in love with him and then just want to live here in his world with him happily ever after. He never planned on having to send her back to the book.

He walked over to the still prince and placed a hand on his shoulder. This time the prince didn't knock it away. He looked up at Benny in his eyes, which held remorse. "I really am sorry. I never thought that if it worked that she might not really want to stay here. But I promise that I'll make it right! And I will find the spell that will send you back!" apologized Benny sincerely to the prince with a hint of determination.

The prince didn't know what he felt, but he felt a strange feeling when he looked up into Benny's green eyes. He then ignored the feeling and smiled at him. "It is quite alright. You meant well when you did the spell. You only wanted someone to call your own, is all. I understand. And what matters is that you're willing to make things right again." he said softly.

Benny looked at him and smiled back with a slight nod. "Until then, I guess have to get used to your world." sighed the prince, taking another look around. "There's so many strange and fascinating things in this world. So, many things to learn about this place." he pointed out in slight awe.

Benny chuckled at him. "Yeah! I guess the 21st Century is pretty new and strange to someone from the 17th Century." he chuckled and the prince laughed with him, feeling slightly better about the situation. "But don't worry. I'll help you through it." added Benny with a smile.

The prince smiled back and gave a nod. "Thank you, kind sir. I look forward to you showing me around and teaching me all about your...21st century." he replied. "Oh! But where is my manners?! I am Prince Ethan Morgan of Amaria." he said royally, as he then bowed at Benny with grace and ease.

Benny didn't know how to react. He's never really met royalty before, so he didn't know how to act around one. He knew that you obivous had to be polite and kind, but as for mannerism...that was a different story. Not knowing what to do, he just did as the prince did. He gave a bow of his own to him, almost falling over in the process, before introducing himself. "Benny Weir, of...Whitechapel! Your highness!"

Ethan just laughed at him. He could see how awkward Benny was feeling. "You haven't been around much royalty, have you?" he asked.

Benny shook his head no. "Nope. Not much royalty comes through the small town of Whitechapel, I'm afraid. I'm sorry if I offend you in anyway, so far." he said, looking down meekly.

"It is quite alright, my dear friend. I understand. Truth be told, I hate having to act all regal and royal like all the time. It can get little tiresome, sometimes. I've actually always, just wondered what it felt like to just be treated like a commoner." replied Ethan, truthfully.

Benny looked up at him in shock. "Really? I never knew that royalty could sometimes feel that way? I figured you'd all loved the attention and riches that came with it."

"Well, I can't really speak for other princes or princessess, but that's just how I feel about it. I mean it is great and all, but it can also get tiresoming and dull after awhile. I've always kind of had an adventerous streak, but being a prince makes it hard to have adventures. With all the lessons of how to be a proper king, practicing sword fighting skills, horse riding, and so on. It's all nothing but work, work, work." explained Ethan.

Benny nodded his head that he got it. Then he smiled at the young prince, and threw an arm around the small teenager's shoulders. "Well, then. I guess just think of this as a little vacation and a dream come true!" Prince Ethan laughed and looked at him. "You're right, Benny! And think that I will!" he replied back, flashing his charming pearly white smile at Benny.

"Great!" cheered Benny. Then he heard a door downstairs open and then close. "Come on! I think that my grandma might be able to help with the return spell. And when we find it, I'll send you back whenever you are ready." Ethan just gave a nod and the two walked out the door.

* * *

Little did Benny know, there was a small warning that came with the summoning spell that he used.

_"WARNING: When using this spell, make sure that the character that you are summoning is not in contact with any other characters from the story. Or else the other characters that are in contact with the one you are summoning will also be brought to life, as well."_

A dark black mist rose from the still opened fairytale book, an eerie and ominous cackle of a laugh could be heard, as the black mist lingered in the air for a moment. **"I shall make this world my own and I shall rule over it all!" **laughed the mysterious voice from no where, evilly. Then the mist flew out Benny's open bedroom window and into the outside world.

* * *

**A/N: And there's the first chapter! I hope that you guys like it!**

**So, instead of getting the princess. Benny got the prince instead. Oh! Benny! Lol! And just what else did Benny accidently summon into his world along with the prince? You'll just have to follow along with the story to find out. Lol! And please note that the kingdom from which Prince Ethan is from, is made up. And if there happens to be an actual town or kingdom called that, then...I didn't know and that it's completely different from the one mention in this story. So, yeah.**

**Oh! And the spell that Benny said translates to this "From paper to reality, I summon the royal boy from this story to appear before me." At least that's what I got from Google Translate. Lol! I'm sure you all know which word he got wrong. Lol! ;)**

**So, what will happen next for Benny and Prince Ethan? Stay tuned to find out! Until then, see ya! Lol! ;)**


	2. What Happens Next

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I have another chapter of A Fairytale Kind Of Love to give to you all!**

**So, what will Prince Ethan do now that he's stuck here in our world? Well that's what this chapter is for! There's not going to be a lot happening here, so sorry if it's a little boring. But hey, it happens! Lol! So, enjoy!**

**Shout outs to:**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Thank you! You know the funny thing is that Amaria means love in Portuguese! I didn't even know it until after I picked it! I got curious to see if it meant anything in another language because it kind of sounds like the Italian word amare which means love, too! And it does! Lol! What are the odds? Lol! But the kingdom of Amaria isn't in Portugal. It's suppose to be in Europe somewhere. Maybe, somewhere in the United Kingdom area since he's speaking English.**

**Bethan Forever- Lol! I can too! I originally wanted Benny to say prince instead of princess, but the Latin translation for the two are the exact same word. And I needed it to be a close kind of spelling, so royal boy and royal girl where pretty close in spelling except for like a few letters difference. And as for that mysterious person...well all I can say is that it's not anyone from the MBAV universe. I hope that you're not too disappointed. If so, then sorry.**

**123456789vampire- Ahhh! I see what you mean! Lol! And you're not the only one who see it too. A certain Earth Priestess see's it too. Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. I do own this story and it's plot. Which will be charming and romantic and magical! Lol!**

* * *

After explaining everything to his grandmother, which earned him another grounding, she agreed to look through her spell books for a way to send the prince back. "But it might take some time to find." she said to the two teens.

"How much time?" asked Benny curiously.

"I don't know, Benny. It could take hours, days, weeks, months, or even years." she sighed.

The young prince then frowned and then brought a small smile to his face. "Then I guess I have no choice, but to make myself cozy here in this world of yours. I really do hope that it doesn't take that long to find the correct spell to send me back into the book." said Ethan sullenly.

"Yeah. Me too." said Benny quietly, which earned him a glare from his grandma. "What?! I meant that I feel really bad for the guy! Having to be stuck here in a world that he knows nothing about, all alone. All thanks to me. I really do want to help him! I'm just hoping that he doesn't have to wait for... like _ever _before he can finally return back to his home, is all!" defended Benny to his grandmother.

Her features then soften once she saw how sincere he was being. "It's ok, Benny. I believe you." she said kindly after sighing with a smile. Benny then smiled at her, but then Mrs. Weir's smile went flat. "But until I can find that spell, he's your responsibility. And he will be attending school with you." she said to him in authority.

"WHAT?! But! But! But...!" he began to complain.

Evelyn shook her head at him. "No buts, Benny! He's not familiar with our world and needs someone to help him get acquainted with it. And he very well can't stay here all day while your at school and I'm out busy doing arrands." she said to him.

"Yeah! But...couldn't he just go with you on those arrands?" asked Benny making a fuss.

"Nope! This your mess! You summoned him here, so now get the responsibility of taking care of it! Until I get that spell, you're going to be his personal little babysitter! Think of it as part of your punishment." she scolded, giving him that authoritive glare of her's.

"Fine." sighed Benny in defeat. Then he smiled and turned to face the prince. "Well! It looks like I get to be your personal tour guide to the 21st Century, your highness!"

Prince Ethan then returned the smile with his own charming smile. "I look forward to it, my good man! The pleasure tis be all mine! To have such a wonderous guide such as yourself!" replied Ethan, bowing regally.

A quick blush appeared on Benny's face, but he ignored it with a quick shake of his head and then frowned. "First thing first. We need to work on your speech." he said dully.

Prince Ethan looked at him in confusion. "What is wrong with the way I speak? Tis this not the way you speak in the 21st Century?"

Benny chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "Not even close. But don't worry. I'll help you with the dialect." he replied to Ethan, assuringly with a smile. Then a question popped into the spell master's mind. He turned to face his grandmother. "But...if you enroll him into school...then that means I won't be able to be with him all the time. It'll look to suspicious if we have all the same classes together." stated Benny.

Mrs. Weir had a look of surprise, she didn't think about that. After some thought, she finally had a solution. "You're right, Benny! But I think I might have a solution to that problem." she stated. Both boys waited for her to explain. "Call your friends, Benny. Explain to them the situtation at hand."

"O...k...? But how does getting them to help, help us?" wondered Benny, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket. When he looked over he noticed that Ethan was looking at it in awe at the little device. Benny let out a small chuckle, before saying, "I'll explain what a cell phone is to you later." Ethan just nodded.

Evelyn cleared her throat and both teens attention immediately snapped back towards her. "I will arrange for some of Ethan's classes to be with them. They can look after him during the periods that you can't." she explained. Benny made 'oh' face and then nodded that he understood and then began to dial his friends numbers, to fill them in on the plan and see if they're willing to help.

* * *

The next day, Evelyn had managed to successfully enroll the prince as a foreign foster child that she was currently taking care of and he was able to start school the following next day. Until then, prince Ethan had remained home with her as Benny attended school. While he was gone, Ethan had felt kind of lonely without him. He kind of enjoyed his presence and company. So, until he got home he took the time to try and figure out how to work some of these modern contraptions, like the television. Which at first spooked him a bit, but once Mrs. Weir reassured him that there's nothing to be afraid of and that the images on the screen can't hurt him, he calmed down and found it entertaining to watch. It was better than a jester even!

Mrs. Weir explained a lot to the lost prince about a lot of things around the house and showed him how they worked. He was quite fascinated with some of the strange devices. Some he liked and some he was still quite not too sure about...like the toaster. He hated how when the bread was done it would just pop up without warning and scare you practically to death. Evelyn giggled slightly at his hesitancy towards it.

Before long Benny came home. Ethan's eyes lit up at the sight of the young spell master, he didn't really know why, though. Maybe, because Benny was the first person that he met since arriving in the 21st Century? He didn't really know, but whatever the case was he was glad to have Benny back again.

Benny was a bit puzzled too, as to why he missed the well mannered boy while at school today. Ethan was all he could focus on. Was he doing alright? How was he adjusting to everything? What could he be doing right now? Was he driving Grandma crazy with constant questions about 21st Century technology? These questions were all that kept running through the poor green eyed boy's mind, until he finally got home. He couldn't help, but to smile once he saw the prince was doing ok.

"Hey, Grandma! Hey, Ethan!" greeted Benny, walking into the living room and taking seat on the couch next to the royal.

"Hello, Benny!" replied his grandmother with a smile.

"Good day to you too, Benny!" answered the smiling prince next to him. "I am glad to see that you have made it home alright. It was lonely here without you. I know that your grandmother has been here all day, busy with teaching me how some of your modern day contraptions work, but it just didn't seem the same here without you." he said blushing slightly.

Benny laughed at what just came out of the prince's mouth. "I'm quiet sure it's not." he remarked, still chuckling. Ethan raised a curious brow at him. "Sorry, dude! It just...it's just, your still speaking all proper and stuff as if you were still in the 17th Century. I've seriously got to start on your speech lessons." he laughed some more.

Ethan looked down with sadden eyes. "I am sorry, Benny." he replied glumly.

Benny suddenly stopped laughing when heard how upset he was and then frowned. "Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I know that it's hard and your trying really hard to understand how everything works here. You've only been in the 21st Century for like two days now. Nobody can learn how to live in an entirely different time period in just one day." he said softly and comfortingly to him.

Ethan looked up at him and was memorized by how beautiful and green Benny's eyes were. It was like staring at two stunning emeralds. Snapping himself out of his mini daze, he smiled fondly at the other teen's kind words. He was right after all. It would take many more days for him to get everything down about the 21st Century, so there was no rush. He was sure that as long he has Benny there by his side, helping and teaching him, he would get it eventually and everything wouldn't be so strange and scary to him after a while.

Then Benny jolted up from his spot on the couch and turned off the tv with the remote. He then grabbed the prince's hand and quickly pulled him up. Ethan let a small grunting noise and had a look of question. "Come on! You still haven't exprience the best invention ever, yet!" exclaimed Benny with excitement, as he then dragged Ethan upstairs and into his room.

Evelyn just stood there and watched, smiling at the two, before shaking her head and walking back into the kitchen to prepare dinner. She could tell that they had formed a special bond with each other, which would eventually become something more between the two. The only thing that worried her was how Benny will react once she manages to find the spell that will send Ethan back onto the book and he was gone.

* * *

Upstairs, the big thing that Benny just absolutely had to show Ethan was video games. At first just like everything else, Ethan was nervous about the device, but when Benny explained it and told him that it was just like the tv, but better because you can control the action that takes place on it, he relaxed some. Eventually, Ethan found out that Benny was right. These...video games were really entertaining and fun to play. And really were the best invention ever! In fact, he liked it even better than the tv!

Of course Ethan would always wind up losing or getting killed in the game, but it didn't deter his cheerful and happy mood. He was having a lot of fun and wished that they had something like this back in his time period. Even Benny's constant gloating and bragging didn't lessen his mood. In fact, he thought it was quite funny whenever Benny won because he would whoop and holler and make strange noises. He even would do a little celebratory dance around the room, which caused the prince to just bust out laughing at the sight.

Benny loved having the prince around to play video games with. Sure he had a major advantage over the young royal because he grew up playing video games and was used to how they worked, as with Ethan it was all still very new to him, but he still enjoyed playing with him. Maybe because he doesn't get mad at him everytime he wins or tries to cheat by shoving him over during game play, like Rory does. Benny couldn't even resist the urge to blush whenever he did his celebratory in front Ethan, as he laughed hysterically at him. Benny didn't mind the laughing. In fact, he actually thought that it was cute whenever he heard the other boy's laughter. Wait? Did he just think that hearing another guy's laughter was... _cute_?

"BOYS! DINNER'S READY!"

Benny quickly snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his grandmother calling for them to come and eat. Ethan's laughter died down as Benny walked over and turned the device off.

"Good game my friend!" stated Ethan, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard.

"Thanks!" thanked Benny. "You know? I think your more funnier to play video games with than Rory."

"Rory? Who's Rory?" questioned Ethan.

"He's one of my friends. You'll meet him tomorrow at school." answered Benny. "Come on! Playing video game always seems to work up an appetite." he smiled. Ethan chuckled while getting up and then gave a quick nod, before the two walked out.

* * *

**A/N: And chapter 2 is completed! Lol! Sorry if it's a little sort, but the 2nd day is just ending in the story and Ethan starts his third day in the real world and his first day of high school. That should be interesting, huh? Lol! But I'm sure with Benny and his friends helping him, everything will be just fine. Or will it?**

**So, there's not much really happening in this chapter. Just Ethan still trying to settle into the 21st Century, while awaiting Benny's return from school. And maybe, even a little fluff as well. I think. I mean there's no cuddle moments or anything like that, but instead some...strange feelings or thoughts arising from the two. But don't worry, they'll be some bethan moments in coming up chapters! I promise! ;)**

**Until then, fare thee well! I bid thee good day and good night, my fare readers! And please don't forget to review. I do love me some good reviews to read. Lol!**

**Byyyyeeee! :)**


	3. Ethan's First Day Of High School Part 1

**A/N: Hey, everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! Lol! And I have a new chapter for you all!**

**I've received quite a bit of buzz for this story, so far. Mostly follows, but I still think that's awesome because it means that you guys are all interested in it! I'm sensing that this might be another big hit like A Broken and Lonely Life was! Lol! Yay!**

**So, now we get to see how Ethan's first day of high school went. Also, he meets Erica, Rory, and Sarah for the first time! I wonder what he thinks about them after meeting them? And what will happen when he runs into trouble during lunch time? Let's read on to find out!**

**But first, some shout outs!:**

**Bethan Forever- Yeah. I hate toasters too, sometimes. Lol! And good point about the toaster ovens! Ethan will still have his moments of speaking 17th Century, but hey. Some habits are just kind of hard to kick completely. Lol! It'll be a while before she makes her appearance, but you can expect once she does, it won't be good for our favorite couple. ;)**

**123456789vampire- Yep! The vamps will there to help as well! Lol! Hmm...good question? I guess instead of landing on the Morgan's front porch, Sarah landed on the Weir's instead. And then from there on in it went pretty much like the movie went. Except, Benny doesn't need a babysitter on Fridays. Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Thanks, Fanfic Buddy! Lol! Yeah. School's not going to be too easy for the prince, but at least he has Benny and some new fanged friends by his side to help him through it! Sorry, Fanfic Buddy, but that wasn't the princess that came out of the book. But you are close to the answer! Oh! And Ethan has other ways to defend himself besides sword fighting. Lol!**

**And I also want to say a big thank you to all who either favorited or followed this story! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire. But I do own this story, it's plot, and any characters that aren't part of the MBAV universe!**

* * *

It was the next morning and Benny was walking down the street with Ethan by his side. Luckily, for Ethan, he almost wore the same size clothing as Benny did. So, he wound up borrowing some of his clothes, which might of been a little too big for him but they still fit. Just until they can buy some for himself, later on. Benny was currently making sure that Ethan understood what the plan was for the day, as they walked to Whitechapel High.

"Ok, Ethan. You remember everything that I told you about, last night?" asked Benny.

Ethan nodded. "Yes! To try and not to speak like a 17th Century prince. To pay attention in class. To stick with one of your friends when you're not around. And to watch out for...bullies?" he recited, not to clear on what a bully is.

"Excellent!" replied Benny, pleased.

"But Benny? You never told me why I should look out for these bullies that you mentioned or just what a bullie is?" questioned the young prince.

"Agh! That's right! I totally forgot!" stressed Benny in frustration with himself for forgetting. "Ok! A bully is someone who likes to pick on other people. They usually pick on people who are different than them or just seem weaker than them. Like myself and my friend Rory, since were kind of classified as nerds." explained Benny.

When he looked over at Ethan, he saw that he had a look of shock and was appalled at the thought. "What? How could someone be so rude and cruel?! It is not right to treat others as if they are below you! No one person is better than the other! Everyone should be treated with the same kind of respect and dignity as they are treated!" exclaimed Ethan with a bit of frustration in his voice at such people.

Benny just looked at him, surprised but then relaxed some. He should of figured that Ethan would act that way. All princes and princesses are probably taught from birth to treat others with kindess and respect, he supposed.

"And Benny? What is a...nerd?"

"Oh! Well, that's someone who is considered really smart or is really into...stuff that's considered nerdy. Like video games, comic books, super heroes, or chess. Things like that." said Benny to Ethan. Then a sullen look came over Benny. "Sometimes they even call us dorks or geeks. And girls usually never want to date us because of it." he said sadly.

"Well, they are nothing, but fools if they can't see what I see!" stated Ethan proudly.

Benny looked up at him. "And what is it that you see?" he wondered.

Ethan smiled at him. "That nerds are really nice and kind people. And can be actually really fun to be around. Just because their interest are different from most others doesn't mean they aren't any fun. You might actually see that some of the nerdy things that nerds do, just might actually be fun and enjoyable to you, if you give it a try. And if the maidens here in this world can't see that as well, then they are foolish and blinded by their own self pettiness."

Once again, Benny was stunned by the prince's words. Did Ethan really felt that way after only just spending a couple of days with him about nerds? He never knew. It warmed his heart to think that there are still some decent and kind people out there. Even if they are from a story book and are not real, but it still gave him hope about his own world. Just maybe, he might some day find his princess hidden out there in the world. Waiting to be rescued by her prince charming, which obviously would be him. Until then, he shouldn't rush things and worry about it too much. He still had many more years to live his life, after all. So, why rush?

"Thanks!" spoke Benny suddenly, with a smile.

"What for?" asked Ethan, suddenly.

"For what you said about nerds and how people should treat others with respect and dignity and kindness. It makes me happy that there are people like you who care. I just wish that there were more of you like that, out there." replied Benny. Ethan blushed slightly, feeling a bit bashful suddenly.

"You are welcome, my dear Benny!" he smiled politely.

Benny then chuckled. "You're doing it again."

"Doing wha-" started Ethan in confusion, until it hit him. "Oohh! You mean I'm speaking in 17th Century again. Sorry." he blushed, embarrassingly.

"It's alright! It'll probably take some time in trying not too talk like that. I mean, that was how you grew up talking. So, it's only logical that it will take some time to get use to speaking in a different way." said Benny, chuckling again. Ethan laughed with him.

"So, high school is a type of schooling? Just what makes it so...high?" asked Ethan, still a bit confused on the concept of high school.

Benny laughed and placed an arm around Ethan's shoulder, as the two walked. He started to explain to the prince what high school was. That it's the final step of schooling for those under the age of eighteen. And that afterwards most teens that graduate from high school tend to go to college to better their education, so they can get a better paying job. Of course, Benny also had to explain what college was to him as well. He told him that it's actually the highest type of schooling and that it was a choice to go to college or not. And that unlike the regular schooling, it costs a lot of money to attend there, but that it's totally worth it in the end once you get a really great job.

* * *

Eventually, the two made it to the school, standing there outside the doors. Benny looked over and saw how nervous Ethan looked. "Are you sure your going to be alright attending your first day of high school, Ethan? You look kind of nervous." said Benny in concern for his new friend.

"I think so. I mean. It is a little scary, but I think that I can handle it. After all. I'm a prince! And princes are suppose to be brave and fearless." replied Ethan with little confidence.

"Hey! It's alright if you're a little scared. Everyone's afraid of something. Even princes every now and then. You can't be brave and fearless all the time." Benny said to the prince, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile. "Everything is going to be ok. Just be sure to stick with me and my friends, and everything will go smoothly."

Ethan just looked at him for a minute, before closing his eyes and taking a calming breath. '_Benny is right. Everything will go just fine.'_ he thought. Afterwards, he opened his eyes back up and felt more at ease. He gave Benny a nod and a smile back, saying that he's ok now. And the two then walked through the doors of Whitechapel High.

* * *

After grabbing Ethan's schedule and locker number/combination, Benny led him to find his locker, which just so happens to be right next to his. He showed Ethan how to use the lock and enter it's combination to open it, which he got the hang of rather quickly.

A few minutes later Sarah, Erica, and Rory showed up as planned. "So this is the prince charming that you accidently summoned from a fairytale book?" remarked Erica, with her eyes scanning Ethan up and down. "Cute." she added.

"Hey!" yelled/whinned Rory, hurt by her comment.

Erica just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's jealousness, and then put on a smile. "But not as cute as you. My Rory kins." she cooed to the blonde headed boy. Rory's frown then turned into a big goofy smile and a blush.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the duo and then turned to face Benny and Ethan. "So, he's the one that we're suppose to babysit during the periods that you don't have him in?" asked Sarah.

"Yep!" answered Benny.

"My name be Ethan Morgan of Amaria. And what may your fair name be, milady?" bowed Ethan to Sarah.

Sarah was so taken back by how charming he was that it made her cheeks turn slightly pink in bashfulness. "S-Sarah. Sarah Fox." she stuttered out. She mentally kicked herself for sounding like that.

Ethan than flashed her a charming pearly white smile. "Tis be an honor to meet such a fine maiden such as yourself, milady." he said politely, as he took her hand and placed a small gentle kiss upon it. Sarah just giggled and her small blush grew brighter.

"Thank you." she giggled.

Then suddenly Erica shoved Rory to the side and quickly went up to the prince and handed him her hand to take. "My name is Erica. Erica Jones" she said in a flirtatious tone, and twirling her hair with other hand. Ethan being the gentleman that he is, took her out reached hand and also placed a gentle peck on it and gave her the same kind of smile that he did Sarah.

"Tis be an honor to meet you as well, milady."

Erica giggled madly at the prince's gesture. Meanwhile, poor Rory who was on the floor rubbing his arm because when Erica pushed him, she pushed him into the lockers across the hall with some of her vampire strength, as he got up. "Ow. That's my Erica for ya! Sometimes forgetting her own strength and is always happy to introduce herself to new people." he commented in a dreamy daze and some slight groaning. He didn't care for the fact that his girlfriend had just shoved him out of the way just to introduce herself, or more like flirt, to the fairytale prince. "By the way. I'm Rory Keaner." greeted Rory, coming out of his daze.

"Tis nice to meet you...Rory." replied Ethan strangely. He's never really heard a name like that before.

Benny stood there the whole time, watching. On the inside he kind of felt a little bit jealous when Ethan introduced himself to the girls. He didn't really know why. He knew that Ethan was just being polite and charming like any good prince would do. But still. He couldn't help, but feel that strange emotion arise with in him.

Quickly getting over it, he just realized that Ethan was speaking all old timey again. "Uh...Ethan? Your speech?" hinted Benny to the royal.

"Oh. Sorry." he said, looking down in embarrassment as Benny giggled at him.

Erica, Sarah, and Rory gave Benny a questioning look. "I've been trying to get him to speak like we do in this time period so he can blend in better, but he still tends to speak in 17th Century." explained Benny to his friends.

"Ok. So, on to business, now. Who's escorting Ethan to what classes?" said Sarah, getting back to the matter at hand before the bell rings.

Ethan handed Benny his schedule, as Benny took a look at it. "Ok! So, apparently I have 1st, 2nd, and 4th period with him. And Rory has 3rd and 7th. Sarah, you have 3rd and 6th. And Erica, you have 5th and 8th period. Are we good?" read Benny out loud. Everyone nodded. "Good." Just then the bell had rung and the small group of friends departed to their respective classes.

* * *

During the first class, Ethan had introduced himself without speaking in his usual dialect. After that the teacher had assigned him his seat, which luckily was right next to Benny. Both boys were thrilled on the inside about that. Benny did his best to try and help Ethan in class, without getting in trouble, which he did. But when he explained to the teacher that Ethan wasn't from their country and had a hard time understanding the lessons taught here in Canada, she allowed their talking, as long as they kept it down to a whisper.

In the next class, unfortunately for the two, their seats were on opposite sides of the room. So, Ethan mostly just sat there quietly, taking notes sinces that's about the only thing he could do without asking a bunch of embarrassing questions to the teacher.

Benny on the other hand, didn't take notes. Instead, he found himself constantly looking over in Ethan's direction, just staring at the brunette. '_He looks so angelic, just sitting there by the window in the morning light.'_ he sighed to himself silently. '_Wait? What?! I seriously didn't just think that, did I?'_ he wondered. '_But he really does, though. With his soft and slightly tan looking skin. His shiny and soft hair. His big and innocent looking eyes that just seems to always gleam if the light hits them just right. His dazzling pearly white smile. His beautiful physique...'_ continued Benny, daydreamingly. He then shook himself out it. '_Ugh! What is wrong with me?! Why am I thinking like that?'_ he questioned himself. '_I swear! He's all I keep thinking about! But why? Ever since he first got here...it's like...? I don't know. There's just something about him that draws me to him.'_ he thought some more. '_I can't be gay...can I? I mean, I've been chasing after girls for like...ever! But still...I can't help, but feel something for the prince everytime I look at him or whenever we touch.'_ he pondered.

Just then Benny was startled from his thoughts by the teacher. "Benny! Is there something so interesting about Mr. Morgan that you care to explain to the rest of the class about?" scolded the teacher with a stern voice and glare.

Benny then sat up straight and shook his head 'no' quickly. "N-no! Mr. Hammerson! N-nothing at all, sir!" stammered Benny nervously to the teacher. When he looked over at Ethan, he saw that he was blushing and looked away in embarrassment. He then blushed too, and returned his attention back to the teacher. The teacher glared at him a moment longer before he nodded and resumed his lesson. Once the teacher's back was turned, Benny sighed in relief as he slumped down in his chair.

* * *

After 2nd period ended, Benny walked Ethan to his next class which was with Rory. Knowing that Ethan was going to be alone with Rory kind of worried him a bit. He knew how...strange and annoying he can get sometimes. Benny just hoped that Ethan would do alright in understanding Rory's logic and thought process if he ever needed any help from the blonde.

Surprisingly the prince was calm, cool, and collected with Rory. He did find him to be a bit odd, but in a funny and good way. He liked having him around. Yes. He did find some of the things that Rory did annoying, but he was also so very entertaining to watch and hang out with. Rory was very helpful in 3rd period because it was math. And let's face it. Things have changed a _lot _since the 17th Century. Like for one, math has become even more complex and confusing.

"What is this gibberish?" whispered Ethan to himself, totally confused and lost by the math equation. Back in his world math was much simpler and he was fairly good at sovling the problems back then, but now. There was just too much to understand on how to solve a single problem.

Rory noticed Ethan's lost expression and leaned over to help him. "Hey, new buddy! Having trouble trying to solve the problem? Would you like me to help you? I'm pretty great at making math much easier to understand." he whispered/asked him. Ethan nodded his head. Rory smiled happily and then began to explain to him how to do it.

Ethan found that Rory was right! He did make understanding all these complicated math problems, much more easier to understand! "Thank you, my good man! You have helped me a lot with this! I think I now understand how to do it!" beamed the prince happily.

"No problem-o! Happy to help! My new, old school friend of mine!" beamed Rory happily to him.

* * *

In 3rd period, it was Sarah's turn to look after the young prince. Ethan had found her to be nice and kind. He could really see why Benny considered her to be more like a sister to him. She was so kind and caring towards others. She did her best to help Ethan in history class. Luckily for them, they were learning all about the 16th and 17th Century times. So, Ethan totally rocked in that lesson.

Although he did still need a little help in understanding about the kings and queens who once ruled during those eras in this world, but he did do excellent when it came to things like the types of weapons they used or what kind of trading system they had back then or what to call the garments that they wore and so on. In fact, Sarah even needed a bit of help during the lesson from the prince herself. Which she totally didn't mind because in a way it was a chance too pick the young royal's brain about certain facts from those times. That's right. Sarah was a history nerd at heart. She actually wants to be either a history teacher herself or an explore; finding and discovering ancient hidden secrets or treasures, like Indiana Jones. Only you know. As a female version and way more cooler, too.

* * *

Ethan was glad that it was 4th period because that meant being with Benny again. He also had the class with Rory too, but he mostly stuck with Benny during the time. Ethan found it funny how the two other boys always seem to get into some kind of heated discussion about some tv show or some person who was super with special powers in those...comic books that he remembered seeing in Benny's room. He as to admit, that he has read a few of them and they did seem quite intriguing to read with the characters strange attire and all the action that was contained just in one little book.

* * *

It was finally lunch time. After Benny and Rory walked him to the cafeteria and helped him pick out his lunch, they showed him to their usual table. The three of them were just casually eating when a cute blonde headed girl came over to them.

"Your the new kid Ethan, right?" she asked Ethan. He nodded his head in reply. "Well, I'm Kasandra! It's a pleasure to met you!" she said with a giggle, as she held her hand for Ethan to shake.

Ethan took the girl's hand, but instead of shaking it he did like he did earlier when he first met Sarah and Erica. He kissed it. "On no! Thee honor be mine, my fair maiden." he said sweetly to her. The girl blushed and giggled some more at his gesture.

"Gee! Thanks! You're so polite and well mannered!" she giggled, twirling a lock of her hair. "Anyways! I just wanted to come over and introduce myself to you and see if you needed a guide or anything to show you around school." she said. "Because I would just _love _to show a cutie like you around if you did." she said in a flirtatious way and running her finger across Ethan's chest, while batting her eyes at him.

Seeing what this girl was doing caused Benny to secretly grind his teeth as he clenched the fork in his hand tightly. _'How dare she just try and flirt with him like that?! Doesn't she already have a boyfriend anyways?!'_ he thought bitterly. _'Wait?! Why I'm a acting so...so...jealous?' _he then thought alarmingly.

Ethan grew nervous by Kasandra's actions and kindly took her hand and brought it away from him. "I am very humble by your request, but I already have someone to help me. My dear and very good friend Benny Weir, here is my guide. So, I must humbly decline your offer, milady. I am terribly sorry." replied Ethan with a kind and caring smile towards the girl. A smile crept across Benny's face when heard him turn her down.

"Are you sure?" she asked batting her eyes again and smiling.

"Yes."

Kasandra then frowned and made a pouty face. "Oh, poo!" she pouted. "Oh, well! It was still nice meeting you though!" she cheered.

"Like wise." answered Ethan back with a nervous smile. And with that Kasandra gave him a quick wave bye and skipped away happily. Once she was out of sight, Ethan let out a sigh of relief.

Rory, who just sat there with wide eyes after witnessing that, couldn't believe what just happened. "DUDE! What just happened?!" shouted Rory in astonishment.

"I'll tell you what happened. Ethan just turned down Kasandra Keplin. That's what!" commented Benny with a bit of joy in his voice.

"Yeah! But, why? You could of totally had a hot babe show you around. Plus, I think she was flirting with you!" asked Rory looking at Ethan.

"Because. What I said earlier was the truth. I have Benny to show me around and I'm much more comfortable having him be my guide. He makes me feel more at ease when he's around." answered Ethan truthfully. Benny felt his cheeks start to burn slightly hear that.

"Yeah! And besides. She already has a boyfriend, doesn't she?" added Benny.

As if right on cue, a big tall guy wearing a letterman jacket approached them. He didn't look too happy either. "Hey! New kid!" blurted the guy. Rory and Benny both had looks of worry on their faces, afraid of what might happen between the jock and the prince.

"Yes, kind sir?" replied Ethan nicely.

"I saw you coming onto my girl earlier! I suggest that you stay away from her or else you can suffer a beating from me! Got it!" shouted the jock angrily.

Ethan looked confused. "Excuse me? I believe that you must be mistaken, my good sir. You see, it was her that came on to me. Not the other way around. If you have any issues, then I suggest taking them up with her." replied Ethan respectfully.

This only angered the jock and he grabbed Ethan by the collar and yanked him up from his seat. "What was that, pretty boy? Are you saying that my girlfriend was trying to cheat on me behind my back?" snarled the guy.

"N-no! Not at all! She offered to show me around while she was busy flirting with me, but I respectfully turned her down because I already have someone for that and plus I'm clearly not that interested in her type." replied Ethan, nervously.

"So, what! Now you're saying she's a slut?!" he growled furiously at the prince.

Ethan didn't know what that word meant and looked over towards his two petrified friends for an answer. Benny saw that he didn't understand the word 'slut' and mouthed the word 'whore' to him instead. Understanding Benny's lip moventments, he immediately understood what it meant now. He looked back over to the jock, still grasping his shirt collar.

"No! I'm afraid your not listening, my good fellow!"

"Can it, pretty boy! I've had just about enough of you and your strange stupid way of talking! Prepare to be pummeled by Chaz Hamilton, new kid!" snapped the jock. He then pulled his arm back with his hand in a fist. Right as he was about to deliver his blow to Ethan's face, a shout could be heared from behind.

"Leave him alone, Chaz!"

The guy then stopped and turned to see who said that. It was Sarah and Erica coming up from behind the two. And they didn't look too happy to see him threatening their new friend.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm ending Ethan's first day of high school here. Sorry, but it would've been too long if I added the rest of his day to this chapter. But you can expect some action happening in Part 2! Lol!**

**So, what will happen between Erica, Sarah, and Chaz? I'm sure you already know the answer to that, but oh well! It's still suspenseful! Lol!**

**Until next chapter my faithful readers, I bid thee a fair farewell! Lol!**


	4. Ethan's First Day Of High School Part 2

**A/N: Hey, guys and gals! It's MBAV fan66!**

**Now we get to see what happens in the cafeteria now that Sarah and Erica has entered the scene. And guess what? That's not the only action that's going to take place with Chaz. The next fight scene will make all you fangirl and guys, swoon with excitement! Why, you may ask? Well, my lips are sealed and you'll just have to read to find out! Lol! But trust me! It'll be good! ;) **

**Shout outs to:**

**Bethan Forever- Good one! And it's not who you think that's gonna kick Chaz's butt in the cafeteria. And wait for the rest of the chapter! You'll be doing backflips and somersaults and probably other stuff as well! Lol!**

**123456789vampire- Whoa! Whoa! Let's take things slow first! Lol! Don't worry, they'll get to the making out part eventually. Just be patient. All will come to be, soon. Very soon...(*says creepy like*) Lol! And there's gonna be more than one can of whoop! Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- I'm glad that it made you smile! Yeah. First day of school is always rough. Especially for someone from the 17th Century. Lol! Well let's see, Fanfic buddy...there were three people on the page that Benny used. And it's obviously not the prince, since we already know about him. And if your guess, of the mysterious entity that also came out of the book, being the princess was wrong...then that only leaves one other person. Lol! You might want to take a look back at chapter 1 to find out. Good luck! ;)**

**TeamEthanMorgan- Thanks for the follow to this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story's plot and any characters that aren't associated with the MBAV universe.**

* * *

"Get lost ladies! This doesn't involve you!" replied Chaz, returning he focus back to the small teen he was holding.

"Uh...yes it does! He's our friend. And we don't appreciate some jock about to punch one of our friends." said Sarah.

Erica nodded her head in agreement with her. "So, I believe she said leave him alone. Or else." commented Erica threateningly.

Chaz just scoffed at the two and then released Ethan's shirt from his iron grip. He then turned around to face the girls, now directing his rage at them. "Oh, yeah?! And what are two pretty little things such as yourselves going to do about, if I don't?!" he smirked. "The little dweeb needs to learn his place around here and that he just can't have whatever girl he wants around here." he added. Then he began to laugh. "And besides! What kind of guy needs two girls to stick up for him, anyways? What a loser!" laughed Chaz.

Chaz's comments about Ethan had gotten to Benny and he really wanted to do something about it, but he was too afraid to stand up against the larger male. He knew the girls would have a better chance against him than he would, with their vampire strength.

"That's it! You wanted to know what would happened if you didn't stop, then here it is!" yelled Sarah angrily at Chaz, not being able to take anymore of his snide remarks about Ethan.

Sarah suddenly grabbed the guy's hand and twisted it back behind his back, painfully. She held him like that for a minute before shoving the guy on the ground. "That's what will happen!" she spat at him. Chaz got up and then charged at Sarah, but once again she got the upper hand on him by quickly taking a step aside and grabbing his arm. She then flipped the burly teen over her shoulder with ease, back onto the floor again.

Chaz just laid there, rolling over in pain for a while, groaning. The rest of the student body broke out into laughter at the spectacle. Sarah got a bit embarrassed and blushed, but hey! She had to do it! One of her friends was in trouble and needed her.

After a while, Chaz got up and glared harshily at Ethan. "This isn't over! Pretty boy!" he spat bitterly, before walking away holding his shoulder. Probably going to the nurse's office for a pack of ice.

Ethan, Benny, and Rory sat there with their mouths open in astonishment. "Go! Sarah! Yeah!" cheered Rory, as he hi fived Benny. Ethan on the other hand was confused.

"I never seen such strength in a lady before! How did you do that?" he asked, still in shock.

Before anyone could answer, Rory had blurted out an answer for them. "Oh! That's because she's a vampire like me and Erica!" blurted Rory carelessly.

Ethan's eyes went wide at his answer as Benny just face palmed himself for forgetting to tell Ethan that and for Rory being such a loud mouth and just blurting it out like that. The girls saw Benny's reaction and figured that he probably didn't tell him about vampires yet. Erica punched her boyfriend in the arm for being so careless with his words. Rory responded with a 'ow' and then proceeded to rub his arm because once again she had used her vamp strength on him.

"W-what did you just say?!" exclaimed Ethan in shock and fear.

"Ethan! Relax!" said Benny trying to calm the royal down.

Ethan whipped his head over at Benny. "Benny! Just what are...vampires?" questioned Ethan.

Benny took a breath before beginning his explanation. "Ok! So, I'm guessing that they don't have vampires in your world?" he said with a questioned look. Ethan just shook his head. "Ok. So, vampires are basically creatures of the night. Or is suppose to be, but anyways. They're not alive and they're not dead, but instead undead. They look human, but aren't. Their eyes glow yellow and they have fangs. Vampires are really strong and have heighten senses and are immortal. There are two types of vampires. Fledglings, who are basically considered baby vampires, that can't fly and their reflection in mirrors appear to be kind of transparent like and wavers in and out. And full vampires are vampires who were once fledglings, but aren't anymore because they have had their first taste of human blood." started Benny.

Ethan's eyes grew wide with worry when he heard Benny mention that they drink human blood. "What?! They drink...human b-b-blood!" gulped Ethan in fear.

Benny quickly put both of his hands on his shoulders to try and calm the frighten boy. "It's ok! Yes, they do have to drink human blood to survive, but Erica, Sarah, and Rory get there's from this thing that we call blood bags. Not directly from the person themselves." he said calmly, but then paused for moment. "Except for maybe Erica. She still tends to go after people's necks sometimes. Especially, if they cross her the wrong way." he said jokingly, but then flinched when he heard Erica hiss at him in response.

The fear that started to well up in the young prince, soon died down and a smile appeared on his face. He even lightly chuckled at the two. Benny smiled too, when he saw that he had relaxed some, before removing his hands and continuing. "Anyways, full vampires are able to fly unlike fledgling vampires and their reflections are completely missing. Oh! And they both can't show up on camera either!"

Ethan had a curious look at what a camera was. "I'll explain what a camera is later, but anyways vampires are super fast and are quick healers too." commented Benny.

"Is there anything else that I should know about vampires?" asked Ethan with a raised brow.

Benny put a hand up to his chin, in thought before speaking again. "Nothing except that you should probably watch your back around them. Most vampires are evil or just plain bad news. But there a few out there who are actually good; like Erica, Rory, and Sarah." added Benny.

Ethan nodded his head that he understood. "Got'cha!"

"And please don't tell anybody. Here in our world, people think that magic and supernatural creatures aren't real. Unlike in your world." added in Sarah, pleadingly.

"Don't worry. I won't say a word, milady. In case you haven't noticed. I haven't even mentioned anything about Benny and his grandma being able to do magic, to anybody. I figured that since this world is completely different from my own world, that I'd just keep it to myself for now and wait and see just how much the people here in this world know about myth and magic. Which turns out, they don't know about it. So, my lips are sealed unless you guys tell me otherwise." Ethan said in a reassuring tone. Everybody smiled at the prince's reply. Just then the bell rang, signaling that lunch time was over.

* * *

Ethan loved his 5th period class, which was art, but what he didn't like was the fact that he had it with Erica. She was a nice girl and all, but she was a little...clingy to say the least. She basically stuck to him like glue. And it wasn't just her either. Other girls have been flirting with him all day. He was flattered and all by the show of affection and everything, but he felt like none of these girls were right for him. They just weren't the kind of princess that he was looking for. He didn't know why though. Maybe he was just too picky on who to give his heart to.

The rest of Ethan's classes went fairly ok. He was glad that his first day attending a high school was over. Especially, sense he had his last class for of the day with Erica. All day, she's been doing nothing but flirt with him. And it kind of made Ethan feel a little uncomfortable because he knew that she was dating Rory. And he didn't want to ruin his friendship with his new goofy friend because of it. So, he would do the right thing and would try to avoid her flirting gestures by very politely ingnoring them, in hopes that she would get the hint. But she didn't.

Erica was walking with Ethan, showing him his way back to Benny's locker, as that's where he agreed to meet him at after school so they can walk home together.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to give you and that dork of a spell master a ride?" asked Erica, rolling her eyes at the end at the mention of 'dork of a spell master' part.

"Yes! I am quite sure, milady. It's a beautiful day for a walk anyways. And I wouldn't want to burden you with such a task." replied Ethan half truthfully. It was a nice day out today and he really didn't want her to go through all the trouble since she was nice enough to help him out with classes. Plus, he wasn't quite too sure if was ready to tackle what they call transportation now a days just yet, meaning cars and especially air planes. But the main reason that he didn't want to take her up on her offer was because he really didn't want to spend the entire ride with Erica flirting with him some more, after having a whole school day of it.

He really just wanted to spend some quality one on one time with Benny again. He enjoys any alone time that he gets with the spell master. He doesn't know why, but he just does. It's like everything is right in the world when he's around. It was as if the two of them just clicked when they first met each other and fit together perfectly.

Hearing Erica call Benny a dork, did make Ethan a little mad on the inside, but he quickly let it go. He figured that she probably didn't really mean it and that deep down she actually does care for him as a friend. That she probably only means it more jokingly than as an insult. In fact, if he recalls correctly, he thinks he heard her calling her own boyfriend that a couple of times too. That's probably just who she is and how she shows her affection towards her two male friends.

"Oh. Ok, then." she said a bit disappointedly. Then she perked up. "Well, I have to meet up with Rory anyways! So, bye!" she cheered, not before wrapping her arms around one of Ethan's and gently pulling him down a bit to give him a quick peck on the cheek. As she walked away she stopped and then turned around. "But if you ever do need a ride, don't hestitate to ask. Your royal cutieness!" she purred, and then winked at him and blew him a kiss before turning back around and walking off.

Ethan just stood there as a shiver came over him at Erica's...reply. He really wish she would stop flirting with him, but he guessed that was the life of a prince. To be fawned over by all the girls. Available or not. He let out a heavy sigh and just stood there as he waited for Benny to show up.

Suddenly, the prince was thrown and pinned against a row of lockers, as he winced from the impact. The guy holding him there was none other than the same jock from earlier. Chaz Hamilton.

"Told ya that it wasn't over. Pretty boy!" sneered Chaz, threateningly.

Ethan did not look too amused to see this guy again. "Oh. It be you again." replied Ethan flatly with a straight face. "Look. I am truly sorry for what my female friend did to you earlier, but you did provoke her to take action. Now, if you just release me, then maybe we could talk this out like two reseasonable gentlemen and maybe come to some kind of simple understanding and let bygones be bygones." said the prince, trying to reseaon with the brute, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Shut up! With you and all of your fancy talk! Why do you even speak like that anyways? It's weird and annoying." stated Chaz. "And what your little girlfriend did, was just a fluke! And now that she's not here to protect you, it's time that I teach you that lesson." snarled the bully. "Oh! And just to let you know. I'm no gentleman when it comes to dealing with dorks like you and your other two dork friends, Weir and Keaner!" he added with a smirk.

* * *

Around a nearby corner, Benny saw and heard what Chaz was doing and saying to Ethan. Benny wanted to help, but again was paralyzed with fear. _'Maybe I should go and find Sarah? But what if she's already left and by the time I get back, he'll have already beaten poor Ethan to a pulp. What should I do?'_ thought Benny worriedly. He knew that he had to act fast though.

He took another quick glance around the corner at the two. He knew that he was Ethan's only chance. And he couldn't bare to see him get hurt. Not by some jerk guy, who's too dense to see that his girlfriend was the one who was flirting with him and not the other way around. Ethan was his responsibilty. And damn it! He was going to look after him and protect him no matter what! He owed that much to the prince after bringing him into a world that's entirely strange and new to him. Away from the only place that he knew as home.

After releasing a breath that he didn't know that he was holding and building up enough courage to face his foe, turned the corner to confront his enemy.

* * *

"Back off, Chaz! It wasn't he's fault! Kasandra was flirting with him! And you know that! You're just looking for an excuse to pick on the new guy, is all!" defended Benny heroically, even if he was shaking on the inside. "And Sarah's not his girlfriend, either!" he added, not being able to resist adding that becasue he knew it wasn't true and plus, it kind of ticked Benny off a bit when he heard him say that.

Chaz turned to him with a glare. "Now what?! You're gonna defend him too, Weir? I'm surprised. Usually you and that other geek don't usually stand up for anybody. So, what makes him so special?" questioned Chaz.

Benny got a little nervous at Chaz's accusation. Benny had a theory as to what it was that makes Ethan so special to him, just to risk his own life for him, but he rather keep it a secret for the time being. Right now, all he could worry about was Ethan's safety.

"I don't know! Maybe it's the fact that he's new and from another country and doesn't know any better!" commented Benny to Chaz.

Chaz then grinned evilly. "All the more reason to show him how things work. So, that way he'll know better next time." he said, as he turned his head back to Ethan. "And I suggest you stay out of it or I'll be forced to do the same to you too, Weir." he added threateningly.

Just as Chaz was about to make his move, Benny with all the courage he could muster, lunged forward towards Chaz and shoved him to the floor. Benny couldn't believe what he had just done. He had just pushed Chaz Hamliton to the ground. In truth, it kind of felt good, but soon that feeling died off once he seen Chaz get back up, looking pretty pissed at the moment. Benny gulped in fear at the menacing sight of the jock, but he didn't run. If he was going to defend Ethan then he was going to stand his ground and face the brute punches and all.

"You little shit!" spat Chaz, angrily. "You are so dead, Weir! You hear me?! DEAD!" roared the jock, as he slammed Benny against the lockers. Benny let out a small yelp, as his back hit the cold metal doors.

"Any last words, Weir before I you beat beyond recognition?" snarled Chaz, malevolently.

Benny was shaking furiously now. He then closed his eyes and prepared for Chaz to start pounding him to a pulp. He if was going to die, he was glad that he was going out of this world defending someone like Ethan.

Standing there, Ethan knew that he couldn't let this...bully, brutally beat Benny like that. Benny was the first friend that he made in this strange world and he means too much to him to just to stand there and watch such a barbaric act take place on his friend. It is a prince's duty to defend the weak and helpless, but this felt like much more than just that. It didn't feel like he _had _to protect Benny, but instead because he _wanted _to.

Right as Chaz was about to draw his fist down upon Benny's face, a small hand had grabbed his wrist. Stopping him from moving it forward. When he looked over he saw that the hand belonged to none other than the prince, Ethan Morgan, himself.

"As prince, I'm afraid that I can't let you do that, sir. As it is a prince's duty to defend those who need defending." said Ethan flatly with the expression to match.

Benny then opened his eyes when he realized he has yet to exprience the pain from the first blow and when he heard Ethan's voice speak, he knew that the reason why Chaz hasn't hit him yet was because of him. _'Ethan! What the hell are you doing?!'_ thought Benny in shock.

Chaz gave Ethan a confused look at, calling himself a prince, before he then proceeded to roll his eyes in annoyance. "What is with everybody always getting in my way before I can land the first punch!" complained Chaz frustratingly.

"Ethan! What are you doing?! Are you nuts?! He'll kill you! Don't do this! Get away while you still can!" exclaimed Benny in worry for the prince.

The prince looked Benny in his worried and fear filled eyes and gave him a reassuring smile, before Chaz harshly slammed Benny against the lockers again.

"Shut it, nerd!" he growled.

When he did that, Ethan's gaze then returned back to the jock and the kind smile that he was wearing was now an intense scowl. It was like he was mentally sending daggers at the other more larger male's head.

"Don't worry, Benny. I'll be just fine. I can handle him with no trouble at all." spoke the prince in a slightly low tone.

Chaz scoffed at hearing Ethan's threat. "Whatever! If that's what you think, then it's you're funeral, pretty boy." he said with a menacing grin, as he thrusted Benny into the lockers one more time before letting go. As he turned to face his oppenant, who clearly looked to be at a disadvantage, he cracked his knuckles. "And this time, no ones going to stop me." he said as he then made the first move and threw a punch towards Ethan.

But before he could land the punch to the prince's face, Ethan quickly stepped to the side and dodged the punch as Chaz's fist made contact with the steel lockers. He reeled back his hand and held it do to the pain, after crying out.

"Argh! God damn it! My hand!" he shouted in pain. "Son of a bitch! That hurts!" cursed the jock some more as he gave his hand a quick shake. He then looked back up at the royal with a glare full of malice and hate. "You little bastard! You'll pay for that one!" snarled Chaz, as he lunged forward.

Ethan on the other hand didn't look phased by Chaz's threat and on coming action towards him. Ethan sidestepped him once again as he tried to punch him again and this time Ethan grab his arm again. Chaz had a look of confusion on his face as Ethan gave him a smug smirk and then hanked the large jock back towards him. Landing a knee in the guy's gut.

Chaz took a couple of steps back and hunched over with a groan, trying to recover from the blow. Once he did, he charged for the smaller boy once again, trying to hit him, but Ethan was dodging everyone of his blows with ease. Eventually, Chaz began to tire out and stopped for a minute to try and catch his breath. He then looked up and sneered at the agile brunette.

"So, what? Now you're going to start dodging all my attacks? Wuss!" he panted.

But Ethan didn't say anything. Catching his breath a bit, Chaz charged forward. In one swift movement, Ethan had ducked down as he grabbed Chaz's arm and then pressed a foot against his abdomen; and flipped Chaz over his small frame on the floor, while on his back and tossing him a little ways down the hall with a shove of his foot. Chaz landed with an 'oof' and Benny quickly flinched at the sight.

Chaz heard footsteps approach him as he groggily got back onto his feet, holding his head. When the footsteps stopped, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his body with a dazed and confused look on his face, as he came face to face with the young prince, smiling at him.

"I am truly sorry about all of this. I really didn't want to have to resort to such meaningless violence, but you left me no choice." he said continuing to smile at him, before it then went flat and he punched the guy in the face and then immediately afterwards kicked him in the balls.

Chaz let out a high pitched cry of pain, while holding his groan, before falling to the floor and moaning. Ethan just stood there above him as he looked down at his defeated opponent with a harsh glare.

"It's one thing to mess with me, but it's another to mess with someone I care about. And I will not hestitate when it comes to protecting what's important to me. So, let that be a lesson to you, my _kind _sir." stated Ethan to the beaten jock, with sarcasim in his voice as he said the word 'kind' to him.

When he turned around to face Benny and began to walk back over to him, Ethan had a look of confusion towards Benny's facial expression. Benny was just standing there with his mouth gaped open in astonishment and shock.

_'How can a little guy like him be able to take down Chaz Hamilton?! Wow!'_ thought Benny in amazement. _'He's one amazing guy!'_

"Benny? What's wrong? Is there something the matter?" asked Ethan worringly.

Snapping back to reality, he shook his head and gave the other boy a smile.

"No! Nothing at all! I was just amazed and stunned that you were able to take down Chaz Hamilton with such ease, like that!" he commented in amazement. Ethan then looked away bashfully as his cheeks turned red and he smiled. "Seriously though! Where did you learn to fight like that?" wondered Benny.

"Well, besides just learning how to fight with a sword or other weapons, I was also taught how to defend myself and how to fight with my nothing but my barehands in hand to hand combat. It's no big deal really. Although that last part, with kneeing him in his groan, was just common sense that just came to me." he replied honestly with a chuckle at the end, as his blush deepen.

"I'd say it is! That was totally AWESOME!" cheered Benny, excitingly with a look of awe at the bashful prince.

"Really?" he asked meekly. Benny just nodded. Ethan then looked back at him with a big smile on his face. "In that case! I could teach you some moves...you know. If you want to that is?" asked the prince bashfully. He didn't know why he was acting like this, but he kind of liked it.

Benny smiled back. "I would love that!" he replied joyfully to the royal boy.

Ethan giggled at his answer and was thrilled that he was going to be teaching Benny in the art of self-defense. It made him feel all warm inside at the thought. Benny felt the same way as well about the idea and he couldn't wait for the lessons to begin. Until then, it was probably a good idea to be getting on home before Chaz had time to recover from his little showdown with Ethan and before his grandma began to worry about their whereabouts. So, he quickly got into his locker and finished up swapping his books and things from it before closing it, and the two walking off towards the doors. As they made there way home.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That was some chapter! Huh? Lol!**

**Ethan went all bad ass on Chaz's butt for tyring to beat up his very good "friend", Benny! So, maybe the young prince isn't as defenseless without a weapon as he seems. I think that Chaz got the message, loud and clear. Don't you? Lol!**

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? It was packed full of action with not one, but TWO fight scenes! I wonder what will happen in the next chapter, because I have no clue?...Or do I? Lol! Guess you'll just have to see!**

**Until then, I bid thee farewell!**


	5. Which Will He Choose?

**A/N: Hey, everybody! It's MBAV fan66 with chapter 5 of A Fairytale Kind Of Love!**

**So, I suggest you all out there bust out those tissues, but not because it'll be sad. Oh, no! Quite the opposite really! You'll be crying with extreme joy and happiness and just plan fangirling, from this chapter. Because it's what you all have been waiting for. Eeks! I'm so excited to give it you! But first we have to get to those shout outs. So...**

**Shout out time to:**

**Bethan Forever- Ass kicking Ethan, who is also a prince, is pretty awesome! That bully won't be messing with him anymore, if he knows what good for him. Or if ever plans on having children of his own. Lol! I'd say those self-defense lessons are...going pretty good. (*wink. wink*) But sadly, I don't think there's any kissing involved. But maybe a lot of giggling and staring? Lol!**

**123456789vampire- Yeah, Erica! Lol! I guess some vampires just can't change their fangs. Lol! But at least she's being nice to him...maybe a little too nice. Thank goodness she has a very understanding boyfriend.**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Yep! You remembered correctly! Erica and Rory are dating. Ethan's getting to begin to master the 21st Century, just slowly, but as long as he has Benny he'll get it in no time. Girl power indeed, Fanfic buddy! That jock didn't know what hit him. TWICE! Lol! I agree! Violence is never the answer. Unless the problem continues and violence is the only option left to solve it. Then it's ok! So...yeah. Lol!**

**Alexandir Rominov- Thanks for following the story. I'm happy that you find it interesting to read and follow along with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. What I do own is this story's plot and any OCs that might appear.**

* * *

Saturday, marks the sixth day that Benny had accidently brought prince Ethan to the 21st Century and so far Ethan seems to have adjusted to the modern time period quite well. With Benny teaching him about the 21st Century and with him teaching Benny some self-defense moves, to help with the bullies or any vampire fighting that he might come across, seemed like a pretty good deal to him.

The two boys have seemed to of gotten really close, as well. It was clearly obvious to everyone else about how the two act towards one another, that it seemed a little more than just 'good friends' to them. Of course for the two in question, it wasn't obvious. They were completely clueless about it all, but Evelyn and the vamps decided to just keep to themselves and let nature take it's course all on it's own.

Of course it still didn't stop Erica from trying to flirt with Ethan, even if she did see the signs between the two. Erica is Erica after all. And as for Rory...he didn't mind it, really because he knew that she was just being herself and that he was the one who really had her heart. Plus, he knew that the prince was probably gay, which meant that he wasn't into girls, so he was in the clear, worrying about his girlfriend wanting to leave him for Ethan. And besides, Ethan had eyes for a different one of his friends. So, Erica had a zero chance of hooking up with Ethan, now.

Right now, the prince was currently out with Erica. She wanted to show him the joys of her favorite movie/book franchise, Dusk. At first Ethan wasn't too sure about going to his first movie theater to see a movie, especially with Erica...alone, since Rory had to go and visit his grandparents for the weekend.

Benny wasn't too thrilled about it either, but convinced the prince to go nonetheless because he thought that it would be good for him and that he's going to really love it. He promised that someday soon that he would take him to see a movie that wasn't as lame as Dusk. Ethan chuckled and agreed to go. Benny smiled at him and added that he'll even see if he can get Sarah to go with them to help keep Erica in check with the flirting and stuff. Which luckily for him, she did go.

Benny wished that he could go with him, even if he did hated Dusk himself, but was instead he was stuck at home because of his groundation. His grandmother had a whole long list of boring chores for him to do. And right now, he was busy going out and retrieving ingredients for potion making, so his grandma could restock her shelves. It was his last chore of the day.

* * *

After shopping, he finally got home and was exhausted from his long day of chores and shopping. When he walked in through the door, he set the bags down and then flopped down on the couch, tiredly.

"Benny? Is that you?" came his grandma's voice from the kitchen.

He guessed she must be making dinner judging by the smell of it.

"Yeah, Gran! It's me! I'm in the living room!" he replied back to her.

He heard her footsteps come into the living room.

"Good! Because I have some good news about that return spell for Ethan." she said, entering the room.

Benny felt his heart sink at that. "Really?" he asked, a little slowly.

Evelyn nodded. "Yep! I found the spell to send Ethan back home to the book." she said. "Isn't that great news, dear?!" she said with a bit of joy, but Benny didn't look to joyful.

"Yeah." he said dully, looking down with a small frown.

"What's the matter, Benny? You don't seem too happy about the news?" she questioned him in concern.

Benny sighed. "It's great and all! And don't get me wrong Grandma, but I am happy about it! It's just...after spending so much time with him these past six days, I'm gonna miss him deeply when he's gone." he explained. "This might sound selfish, but...I kind of don't want him to leave."

Evelyn sat down beside her grandson. She knew why he felt that way. In the short amount time that she got know Ethan, he had really grown on her, too. But she knew that there was a bigger reason why Benny didn't want Ethan to go.

"Benny." she said softly. Benny turned to look up at her. "Is there another reason, why you don't want him go so badly? A more deeper reason? Like maybe...you love him?" she questioned him.

Benny looked at her with a stunned face, but then looked down with a small blush. When she saw his reaction, she smiled fondly. Evelyn then placed a hand on Benny's as she began to give him some advice on the matter.

"Benny. Don't be ashamed of how you feel. It's perfectly normal for someone to like someone of the same sex, dear. I can see why you care for him so much. He's a handsome young man with the perfect personality to go with it; charming, kind, polite, friendly, well mannered, and always willing to stick up for those who can't stick up for themselves. What's not to love about him? And I can tell that he feels the same way about you." she said, comfortingly.

Benny looked at her with wide eyes in disbelief. "Really, Grandma? You really think he feels the same way about me?"

"Yes, I do! I've seen how he looks at you and how you look at him. How he brings you so much joy and happiness when he's around. Even being from a completely different time period, he still managed to like virtually everything that you like. You two were made for each other. You finding that spell and messing up on it might not of been an accident after all, but instead fate showing you the correct path that would lead to your destined true love." she said to Benny, meaning everything that she was saying.

Benny just sat there in silence for a moment with a dumb stricken expression. Sometimes it scared him just how wise and knowing his grandmother can be at times. Then he frowned once again.

"Yeah, but...what good is it for fate to lead me to my destined true love, if he's just going to be from a fairytale and now has to go back?" he said, sadly. "I'm not going to tell him that we found the spell! Then he can stay here with us...with ME! And we can live happily ever after here in our world!" he said determinedly, as he straighten up his back.

"Benny! You know that isn't fair to Ethan! He as a right to return back his world if he so chooses too! You promised him that you would send him back anytime that he wishes to return!" she said sternly to Benny.

He let out a defeated sigh and slouched back down. "You're right, Gran! It's not fair to him and a promise is a promise. Even if in the end it does leave me broken hearted." he said agreeingly, grumbling the last part.

She then smiled at Benny, patting him on the leg as she got up. She then handed him a small piece of paper that contained the spell on it. Benny took it from her and smiled back.

"If I'm right and he really does love you just as much as I think he does, then he just might choose to stay here with you rather than return back to the book." she replied sweetly.

"But if he stayed here, wouldn't it hurt the story with him missing from it?" wondered Benny, curiously.

"Nope. He'll only affect the copy of the book that he was summoned from, and not the other ones." she explained.

"So...only my book will be different?" he asked, making sure.

She nodded her head in response, before walking back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Which left Benny to sit there in thought about what to do next.

* * *

About forty minutes later, Ethan comes through the front door. Benny looks over at him with a smile, as Ethan takes a seat next to him on the couch.

"You're home late?" he stated with a raised brow.

"Ugh. When we got there, it had turned out that they were having double feature special. You pay to see one movie and get to see another free. And Erica had us see both Dusk and Dusk 2." sighed the prince, tiredly.

"Oooh! Got'cha!" remarked Benny, then he smirked. "So. How were they? Did Erica manage to make a Dusk fan out of you?" he teased.

Ethan didn't say anything, he just glared at him with a straight face and crossed his arms. Benny laughed at the prince's expression.

"Judging by your reaction, I'd say no." laughed Benny. After a second Ethan joined in on the laugh, too.

"The theater part was great and all, but the movies that we saw weren't. I've seen better acting from improvising actors on stage back home." quiped Ethan, after the laughter died down some. "I was quite surprised by how much theater has changed since the 17th Century. It's quite remarkable!" he said amazed.

"Oh, yeah! That's right! Back then theater was nothing but live plays on stage!" replied Benny in realization. "Well, I'm glad that you like the modern version of theater better! I think it's much better than any old boring play." he added.

"I'm curious, do they still do live theater here in this world?" wondered Ethan.

"Yeah, they do! But they call them plays now. Most of them are musicals though. And they even turned some into movies."

"Mu...sicals?"

Benny nodded his head. "There plays, but just with singing and dancing. The singing parts can get a little annoying at times, if you ask me. I mean, don't get me wrong. There are some good musicals out there, but some of them are pretty cheesy and dumb to me. Like High School Musical or Teen Beach Movie. Ugh." explained Benny, grimacing at the end. "I prefer more of the classical kind of musicals, like Grease or Momma Mia." he added nonchalantly with a shrug.

Ethan nodded his head in response. "Well, thank goodness there's not one about Dusk." quiped Ethan with a chuckle.

"Oh! But there is! Or more like, will be." commented Benny.

"What? Seriously?" asked Ethan, hoping that he was just kidding.

"Yep! I hear that's it's coming out this summer." answered Benny, coolly.

Ethan just groaned at the news, knowing that Erica was probably going to make him go with her. She had already said that she plans on showing him the rest of the Dusk series at a later date. '_Great._' he thought glumly.

Benny noticed his friend's expression and tried not to laugh. He knew what the prince was probably thinking about at the moment. Erica being determined to make a Dusk fan out of the young prince by making him sit there and suffer through the horrors of broody teenagers and sparkly vampires and a sucky love triangle. Luckily for him, he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Because now...he had the spell to send Ethan back if he chooses to go back, he suddenly realized. Benny then frowned at the idea.

'_What if he does still want to go back? Maybe I shouldn't tell Ethan that Grandma found the spell?' _he thought, but then quickly shook his head. '_No! It wouldn't be right. This isn't my decision to make. It's his. And if he wants to stay then great! But...if he decides to leave...then there's nothing that I can really do to stop him.'_

Ethan noticed his dear spellmaster friend's sullen expression. It looked like he was in deep thought about something that seemed to sadden the young magic user.

"Benny?" spoke Ethan softly, but concerned.

Ethan's gentle voice then snapped Benny out of his thoughts and back to reality. He blinked a few times, before giving his royal friend a kind smile.

"Yeah, Ethan? What's up?"

Ethan had a confused and worried look on his face.

"I should be asking you the same question, my friend. You seem to be in deep thought about something that is causing you distress. Maybe, if you tell me I can help or something?" replied Ethan.

Benny saw the look of worry in the brown eyes of the one who captured his heart. It made him feel uncomfortable to see him worry over him.

"I doubt that you can help with what troubles me, but I'll tell you anyways." he said a bit sadly. "There's something really important that I need to tell you." he started.

"What is it Benny? I hope that it's nothing bad?" questioned Ethan in concern.

"Well...that depends on how you look at it, really." commented Benny. Ethan looked at him confused, but before he could answer or say anything more they heard Mrs. Weir call for them to come and eat.

"COMING GRANDMA!" called back Benny, looking towards the kitchen and then back at Ethan. "I guess it'll just have to wait until after dinner. Don't want to keep Grandma waiting." commented Benny calmly, giving him a rueful smile.

"Ok, then." replied Ethan a bit disappointedly, as they got up and made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner the boys headed upstairs to Benny's room to play some video games, and yet again Benny won. But Benny did had to admit that the prince was getting pretty good at it, in fact the game that they just finished came pretty close to Ethan actually winning.

"BOOM! IN YOU FACE!" shouted Benny, doing his celebratory dance.

Ethan laughed at him like he always did when he acted like this. "Cheater!" cried out Ethan, playfully.

"Nuh-uh! You're just a sore loser is all!" he replied back childishly, while sticking out his tounge at him and then he laughed.

A smirk appeared on the young royal's face as he picked up a pillow and threw it at Benny, successfully hitting him in the head. Ethan then broke out into more laughter himself at the antic. Benny frown, but then he grinned at the now laughing prince that sat on his bed.

"You know...this means war, right?" said Benny warningly, but with a bit of mischief in his voice, as he then slowyly made his way over towards Ethan.

Ethan immediately stopped laughing, and gulped.

"Benny? What are you going to do? I don't like that look on your face." questioned Ethan, drawing out Benny's name suspiciously. Ethan had a worried look on his face.

"O-h, nothing! Just...a little tickling." he said deviously and coolly, as smirked.

Ethan's eyes went wide. "W-what?"

"What's wrong Ethan? Don't tell me that you're _ticklish_?" teased Benny to the brown eyed boy on his bed.

"N-no! I-I'm n-not ticklish! Don't absurd!" laughed Ethan nervously.

Benny gave him a cocky grin. "Oh, yeah? Then why do you look so nervous?"

"I-I-I'm not!" was all Ethan said before Benny lunged at him and started tickling him.

Ethan's hysterical laughter rang out throughout the room as Benny's giggling joined in. Ethan fell backwards on the bed with Benny leaning over him, continously tickling him. Hearing Ethan's laughter was like music to Benny's ears. He was really enjoying this, seeing Ethan squirming and laughing underneath him.

"S-STOP! BENNY! N-NO! DON'T! PLEASE! T-T-THAT TICKLES!" he laughed in between.

Benny was smiling, enjoying his fun in torturing his friend. Suddenly, he stopped and Ethan had managed to stop laughing as well, as they both stared deeply into each others eyes. Then, without thinking, Benny leaned down and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Ethan's. Both of them enjoying the sweet bliss of the kiss, until Benny snapped his eyes open in realization at what he was doing. He quickly reeled back and then got up off the bed, turning his back to it and blushing madly at what he had just done.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, Ethan! I-I-I don't know what I was thinking!" apologized Benny flustered, While not being able to look at the prince.

Ethan sat there for a moment confused at first, but then realized just how awkward the situation must of been. Ethan was a prince from a fictional world that would one day have to return back to that world and Benny...well he was part of this world. The were literally from two different worlds, let alone from two different time periods as well.

"Benny,don't be." spoke Ethan softly to him. "I...I kind of liked it." confessed the prince, blushing.

Benny quickly turned around with wide eyes from shock. "Y-you liked it?" stammered Benny in surprise.

Ethan nodded his head slowly while still blushing. Benny couldn't believe it. His Grandma was right. Ethan really did feel the same way. And...he's ok with that?

"But...aren't you at least a little freaked out? I mean, your a prince from the 17th Century and I'm pretty sure that being gay is frowned upon in that time period."

"No, I'm not. I'm not in the 17th Century anymore, Benny. I'm here in this world, were I've learned that most people aren't like that anymore. And that gays are pretty much accepted in this day and age. So, why should I be scared about being gay? If being with another gay makes me happy then so be it. I can't change who I fall in love with. All this time I thought that I was looking for a princess like any other prince, but instead it was a prince all along that I was looking for. And that prince is you." said Ethan, tenderly.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself a 'prince', but I am flattered that you think that." replied Benny honestly, while rubbing the back of his head shyly as his cheeks turning a bit red.

Ethan stood up and approached Benny, smiling and shook his head. "No. You are a prince in everyway that matters to me. Your kind, caring, funny, smart, thoughtful, and good looking too if I might add." he said, giggling at the end.

Benny's blush turned a deeper shade of red from the compliment, as Ethan wrapped his arms around Benny's waist, bringing him into an loving embrace. Ethan then kissed him on the lips, which to Benny felt like fireworks were going off in the background like in those cheesy romance movies.

"I love you, Benny and I would be honored if you would become my boyfriend." spoke Ethan softly to him.

Benny smiled and chuckled because he was speaking all old timey again, but he sort of found it cute when he talks like that. But then he remembered about the spell and his smile faltered.

Ethan noticed this and grew worried. He was sure that Benny had felt the same way as he did. So, why does he look so sad?

"Benny? What's the matter? Don't you love me?" he asked him.

"What?! Of course I love you, Ethan!" he answered back with wide eyes, that then fell to the floor sullenly. "But..."

"But what? What his troubling you, my love?" questioned Ethan, but Benny remained silent as he took a step back, breaking the loving embrace. Then Ethan rememered about earlier tonight in the living room before dinner. "Benny? Does this has anything to do with what you wanted to tell me earlier before dinner?"

Benny bit his lip in nervousness and then let out a sullen sigh, before nodding his head. Ethan looked at him in concern. Seeing this, Benny decided to just come on out and say it.

"Grandma found the spell to send you back home. She wrote it down and gave it to me." he said, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and holding it up.

Ethan was shocked. He felt over joyed to be able to return back to Amaria, but at the same time he also felt sad. He wanted to go back in the beginning, but now after spending a few days here in this world, he really grew to like it. The people, the sights, all the strange devices, the food, his inhuman friends, Mrs. Weir, and...Benny. He would miss all of those things, but he would miss Benny the most and he would be forever heartbroken if he were to leave his one true love behind. Especially, since now that they only just confessed their love for each other. It would be stupid to just leave now. He now understood why Benny was acting this way. He was scared that he might choose to go back.

"Benny..." spoke the prince softly in a whisper.

"A promise is a promise. If you choose to go back, then I won't stop you." interupted Benny.

"Then...I choose to stay here with you." stated the prince, without hesitation.

Benny snapped his head up to the prince in surprise. "Ethan, are you sure about this?" Ethan nodded his head. "But I thought that you wanted to return back to the book and go home to Amaria?" asked Benny.

"I did, but now my home is here. With you. This world has really grown on me since my time here and it mostly has everything to do with you. You've made living here more easier and enjoyable for me. And I could never leave you. I understand why you were so hesitant to tell me. You were afraid that I would choose to go back to Amaria, but Benny...you're my home now. I realized that I would be cursed with a broken heart if I went back into the book, to live the life that was already laid out for me by someone else. I don't want that. The thing about books is that...you never really know what happens after the happily ever after because the story stops there. But here in this world, the story keeps going long after the happily ever after part until your life ends. And I want a life like that. One that hasn't already been planned out by someone else and will continue long after the happily ever after part." confessed Ethan with passion.

Benny couldn't believe his ears. He chose to stay here with him? For the rest of his life? He couldn't believe it. Benny was thrilled to no end, and he dropped the spell on the floor as he rushed over and wrapped his arms around Ethan's neck, kissing him deeply. Ethan kissed back as he placed his hands on Benny's hips.

* * *

Unseen by the two, Grandma Weir was peeking in on the two with door slightly ajar. She heard everything and was happy that everything had worked out for the boys. She slowly and quietly closed the door as she made her way downstairs with a pleased smile on her face.

"I'm glad that it all worked out for him in the end." she said, happily to herself at the outcome.

To be honest, she would miss the young prince greatly, as well. He was a good kid and Benny was lucky to have him as his boyfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Whitechapel. A darken figure was seen walking the streets. It was fed up with this world and all it's stupid contraptions and ways.

"At this rate, it'll take years for me to understand this world's ways completely if I ever hope to take it over. It's best to know how a strange new world works before just jumping right on in and trying to take it over, without knowing what you're up against first. I need more information. And I need it fast!" growled the figure. "I can't afford to attract any unwanted attention to myself just yet. Not as long he's here, too. He's the only one who can ruin my plans." snarled the figure in hate.

It then looked around furiously, until it's eyes landed on a man maybe in his thirties or forties. It smiled wickedly, as a thought on how to get what it needed much more quicker came to mind. It walked up to the man.

"Excuse me, sir?" it asked meekly, as it tapped the gentleman on the shoulder.

The guy turned around. "Yes?"

"Can you help me?" it asked the guy innocently.

"Sure! How can I help you?" he asked.

Then the figure grinned evilly at the man. "By giving me your knowledge of this world." it spoke menacingly.

The guy had a confused look on his face at what they had meant, before the figure placed it's fingers on the man's forehead. A red light began to glow from the fingers as the guy's eyes then rolled to the back of his head. The figure closed it's eyes and basked in the flow of knowledge that came from the man's mind to it's own.

Once it was finished absorbing only what it needed, it removed it's hand and the guy fell to the ground, unconscious. The figure than laughed.

"Perfect! Now I know everything there is to know about this modern world!" it cackled maniacally.

Then it looked down at the poor unconscious guy. "Too bad he's going to be nothing more than a bumbling idiot, now. They're probably going to have to lock him up in a mental hospital, now for the rest of his pathetic life." it said mockingly with fake concern. "Oh, well! At least I was kind enough to leave him with his basic motor skills, still." it said snidely, not really caring about the guy.

"And now to take care of my main problem." it said, as it waved it's hand around and then brought it into a fist, opening it up to create a holographic orb of light that showed two people kissing. One tall with brown hair and the other shorter with slightly darker hair. It smiled darkly at the pair.

"And I know exactly how to do it, too." it smirked, before breaking out into evil laugh, that rang throughout the night, at it's dastardly plan.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! That chapter was all like...well I don't know what it was like, but it totally made me go all fangirling here! And I'm the author! Lol! But then there's still that mysterious person out there with their evil intentions and plans, brewing. That can't be good.**

**So, tell me what you thought about this very touching and ominous chapter in a review.**

**Until then, fare thee well, my fair maidens and lads. Until we meet again in the next chapter. (*bows out gracefully*)**


	6. Breaking The News & Meeting The New Girl

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's MBAV fan66! And I have a new chapter to bring to you!**

**So, there's not much happening in this chapter. It's sort of a filler chapter, but a good filler chapter. I hope. Lol! So, there's not much to really say, but that. So, I hope you still enjoy it! :)**

**Shout outs to:**

**Bethan Forever- Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about Camp Rock! Lol! Good one! Lol! I don't think that's gonna stop Erica from still flirting with him. She's Erica after all! Lol! I would totally buy that book too!**

**123456789vampire- Lol! Don't count on it! Hehehe! If Erica's sees a cute guy she can't help, but to flirt! ;) That's our Erica for ya!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- I know! Right?! Lol! Me too! Hehehe! Don't worry fanfic buddy. You'll found out who the shadow person is, soon enough. That's all I can give you. Lol! I do too! But unfortunately, I didn't come up with a fairytale story that's he's from. I figured I'd leave that up to the readers imaginations. Lol!**

**Alexandir Rominov- Thank you! It makes me very happy to hear that. And I will! Lol! And as for Ethan and Benny? Well, let's just say that they'll hit a couple of small bumps in their relationship, but they'll get through it. I mean, what's a fairytale story without it's happy ending? Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. I do own this story's plot.**

* * *

It was Monday morning at Whitechapel High, as Ethan and Benny walked down the hall, hand in hand and smiling. Some people stopped what they were doing to look at the two and whispering could be heard in the air, but Ethan and Benny didn't care. They didn't care what anybody thought about them being boyfriends, as long as they had each other they were perfectly content with the world.

They walked up to their lockers, where Erica, Rory, and Sarah were waiting for them. Even though by now prince Ethan had memorized where his classes were, they still enjoyed walking with him to class. The three vampires had looks of surprise on their faces when they caught sight of the two, approaching them.

"When did this happen?" asked Sarah questioningly, as she pointed between the two love birds.

"Saturday night." answered Benny, smiling.

Ethan shook his head in agreement. "We were goofying around with each other in a tickle fight, when Benny got lost in the moment and kissed me. After some apologizing, he told me that Mrs. Weir had found the spell to send me home. He told me how much he would miss me and what he has feeling for me. Then I too, confessed my love for him. That I have been feeling the same way since being here and in the end I decided to stay here, in your world." explained Ethan, blushing a little.

The vamps couldn't believe their vampy little ears. Then they all smiled and Rory gave Ethan a pat on the back.

"Well, I'm happy that you decided to stay and that you have each other!" praised Rory, happily.

"Yeah! I'm glad that you finally found someone that makes you happy and will love you for you!" added Sarah to Benny.

Erica just pouted. "Oh, poo! I guess now you're taken." she pouted, but then perked back up again. "Oh, well! That still doesn't mean that I can't still flirt with you!" she said, winking at Ethan.

Ethan smiled nervously at her reply. Rory's smile then went flat for a second, but then returned again. Sarah noticed this and had a curious look.

"And you're not bothered by this, Rory?"

Rory shook his head 'no' with confidence. "Nope! Because it's just flirting! As long it's just flirting, and nothing more serious than that, then I'm cool with it! Plus, Ethan's gay! Which means he's only into guys!" piped Rory, happily. Erica rolled her eyes playfully, but then smiled at her very understanding boyfriend. Then he made a thoughtful face. "Unless...unless he's bi. Then he would be into both guys and girls." he added, thoughtfully. "You're not bi, are you?" he asked with wide eyes, looking at Ethan.

Ethan looked at him in shock. "No! I'm not! I'm a hundred percent sure that I'm gay!" he exclaimed. "And the only one who I have eyes for is my sweet darling Benny." he cooed, looking at Benny with lovey-dovey eyes.

Benny smiled lovingly at his boyfriend's response and then pecked him on the lips, as he gave his hand a light squeeze.

The girls giggled at their sweet show of affection to one another. "Yeah! But are you sure Benny is? He is a pretty well known flirter with the ladies around here." chuckled Rory, until he felt a slap to the arm from Sarah. He looked over and saw Sarah glaring at him. "What?! I was just kidding?!" he tried to defend. Sarah just rolled her eyes at him.

"Is this true, Benny?" asked the prince, wanting to know.

Benny looked down sullenly and replied with a meek 'yeah' before then looking back up at him, in his eyes. Benny took Ethan's hand into both of his, holding them up.

"But I swear to you that all that is in the past now. That was the old Benny who was desparate for any girl to love him and want to be with him, but the Benny standing before you is the new Benny. One who has finally found that special someone who will love him for him and wants to be with him always. And I don't want to be with no other person, but you because you are my soulmate." replied Benny, honestly and lovingly.

Ethan stared into Benny's green eyes and saw that he meant it. He smiled and then placed a tender kiss on Benny's knuckles.

"I know." he stated caringly, with a smile.

Benny smiled back as the girls, plus Rory, could be heard in the background awing at the touching moment. Just then a girl came up to them with long semi-curly hair that was as black as coal. She had these hazel eyes that seemed to blaze with a hint of mischief in them. She wore a white dress that went to about knee length, and it had a thin black belt around her waist. In her hair, on the right side, was a white flower hair accessory about her ear, that contrasted against her dark colored hair. On her feet she wore white open toed high heeled shoes, that had a little black bow above the toes, to match the rest of her outfit.

All in all, she was quite beautiful with her bright red lips and fair, but slightly, tanned skin. Everyone in the hall couldn't help, but stop and stare at her beauty. She eventually reached the gang with a kind smile on her face.

"Hello! I'm Lisa Witchington! I'm new here! I just thought I'd come over and say hi!" she greeted, holding her hand to them.

Sarah took her hand, giving it a friendly shake. "Hi! I'm Sarah! And that's Erica and Rory!" greeted Sarah back, as she pointed to each one of them.

Lisa raised her hand and wiggled her fingers at them in a hello fashion. Then she turned to face Benny and Ethan, but her eyes were on Benny as she then smiled at him.

"And who is this stud muffin?" he asked, giggling.

Benny gave a nervous laugh and smile before answering. "Benny! Benny Weir!"

Lisa giggled some more. "It's nice to meet you! Cutie!" she said happily.

"And I'M his boyfriend! Ethan! Ethan Morgan!" Ethan relied, jumping in.

He was feeling a bit jealous towards the girl, but there was something else about her that gave him a bad vibe. She seemed sort a familiar, but he couldn't quite place why.

Lisa turned to face Ethan, but when she did, she gave him a cold stare before then giving him a smile. Ethan could tell that the smile was obviously fake. He got the feeling that she was after something, but what? Well, whatever it was, he didn't trust her. Not one bit.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Ethan!" she said nicely. Then she turned back to Benny. "It's a real shame that a cutie like you is taken already. But oh, well! That still doesn't mean we can't be friends, I hope!" she beamed, expectingly to him.

"Of course it doesn't." replied Benny with a friendly smile.

"Yay! I've already made a new friend on my first day! Score one for Lisa!" she squealed in excitement. "I do hope that we all can be good friends also?!" she said, looking at Rory, Erica, and Sarah.

The vamps all nodded a 'yes' and Lisa squealed in excitement again, before turning to Ethan.

"And how about you? Would you be my friend? You seem like a really nice and good hearted person to be friends with." she asked Ethan, looking at him innocently .

Ethan really didn't want to be her friend, but he didn't want to be rude and gave a forced smile to the girl. "S-ure!" he dragged out. Lisa jumped with joy and then hugged him.

"Now that makes five friends! I must be the most luckiest new girl ever, to make so many great friends on my first day!" she cheered. "Well, I better get going! I don't want to be late for my first class. Bye!" she said, leaving the small group of friends.

"She seems nice." comment Benny.

"Yeah..."trailed Ethan with a straight face, as he watched the girl walk down the hall and then round a corner. He was snapped out from his little trance by Benny.

"So, Ethan! Since we're a couple now and I had promised to take you to see a movie with me, since I couldn't go with you, Sarah, and Erica Saturday. I'd figured that I'd take you out tomorrow night for a...date. You know. Go grab a bite to eat and then go catch a movie afterwards and maybe even just take a nice little stroll through town." blushed Benny nervously. "I managed to convice Grandma to give me a day off from punishment to let me take you."

Ethan's mouth, along with everyone else's, hung open for a moment before it then turned into a smile. "Well, Mr. Weir! It seems that you have it all planned out! Don't you?" he chuckled with a smirk. Benny nodded slowly.

"So, what do you say...Princie?" he said, wiggling a brow at the prince.

Ethan loved the little nickname that Benny gave him. Now he just needs to come up with one for him. Ethan giggled. "Well, my dear Benjamin! I would love to go out on a date with you! I accept!" he replied, with a slight bow and a smile. "Magic Man!" he cooed, tapping Benny on the nose and chuckling.

"OOO! Me likey that nickname, Princie!" cooed Benny, moving his face closer to Ethan's, smiling. The two's lips then met in a soft kiss.

They broke apart once they heard one of their friends clearing their throat, fakingly.

"Alright you two love birds! We're happy for you and all, but we better get to class before we're late." stated Sarah, smiling.

The two boys cheeks turned a red color from embarrassment, as they gave a slight nod before the gang went their separate ways to class, like they usually did.

* * *

**A/N: And that ends that chapter!**

**So, who's excited about that Bethan date, coming up soon? I know I am! Lol!**

**So, what's your thoughts about the new girl, Lisa Witchington? Ethan sure doesn't trust her, but why? Lol! Guess you'll just have to wait to find out, won't you? ;)**

**Until next chapter, I bid thee all a good farewell! :)**


	7. Date Night

**A/N: Hey, everyone! It's me! MBAV fan66!**

**And I've FINALLY gotten chapter 7, up! Lol! Sorry about the wait, everyone. I just got busy with trying to finish chapter 8 of me and TiredOfBeingNice's collaborative story, Dark Days: A World In Ruins, and with trying to keep ahead on my chapters for My Deadly Sin, to TrampledRose's 7 deadly sins challenge. Also, I was having a hard time trying to find the perfect slow song for Benny's and Ethan's date. But I've finally found it! Lol!**

**This chapter will make your hearts go all fluttery and melty because of the very sweet romantic moment that our two favorite love birds will share together. I think so far this one is my favorite chapter! Eeks! Lol! So, I hope that you all will enjoy it too!**

**So, how about those shout outs, huh? Lol!:**

**MisreadSoul- Thank you for favoriting and following this story of mine! Well, your wait is finally over! Until the next chapter that this. Lol! And you're gonna totally LOVE this one!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Lol! I figured that it was from you! Because you're the only one that I know who says "jokes" all the time. Lol! But to be fair, I do say "lol" a lot too! Lol! (see! lol!) Not to mention when you said that it was the "Shadow all over again" I immediately knew that it had to be you Fanfic buddy! And if you don't figure out who the mystery person is in this chapter, then don't worry about it because they're going to be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Alexandir Rominov- Yeah! I wouldn't trust anyone like that either...ok maybe a little just in case it turns out that they're actually a good hearted person for real, like Sunday Clovers (from the Mirror/rorriM episode). Lol!**

**Bethan Forever- Wowza! No comment there. Lol! I can neither deny nor will I confirm if that accusation is true or false until the next chapter. Lol! Oh, they're both going to prove that they both have a bit of charm in them, on this date. ;)**

**Marsetta- Thank you for your compliments and for following this story and me! And no, Ethan's not a seer in this one. Sorry.**

**123456789vampire- Again. I can not confirm nor deny if that is true or not. Not until the next chapter, that is. Sorry. Lol! I can be such a scamp sometimes. Lol!**

**And I want to give a thank you to all those who have eithered followed or favorited this story or both since the last chapter and to those who might of added me to their favorite authors list or is just following me as an author. And those people are; animalife211, MartainOverLord, Sakina-chan, and bloodytearsofafangirl. Thank you all for the support! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters, which are owned by Fresh Tv. I also don't own the song "I Still Believe" by Hayden Panettiere. That right belongs to Disney. But I do own this story and it's plot and the romantic date that's about to take place in this chapter! ;)**

* * *

At lunch Lisa had sat with them, next to Benny while Ethan sat on his other side. Erica, Rory, and Sarah sat across from them. Everybody was caught up in some sort of conversation with each other. Ethan noticed that Lisa was talking with Benny, but it almost seemed like she was flirting with him when she talked to him. But Ethan decided to ingnore it. Maybe he was just imagining her 'friendliness' for flirting.

The next day at school, everytime Ethan saw Lisa talking to Benny he started to think that maybe he wasn't just imagining it. And that she actually _was _flirting with him and Benny was either enjoying it or was completely oblivious to it. This worried Ethan. He was afraid that he might be losing him.

While he was at his locker after 3rd period, Ethan heard some giggling that drew his attention. He closed his locker and looked over to see that the giggling was coming from Lisa, who was talking to Benny. The young prince felt a bit of jealousy rise up in him, along with a bit of worry.

He stood there and watch the two have their pleasant little chat about whatever is they're talking about, until he saw Lisa give Benny a quick peck on the ckeek and then waved and told him bye. But before she left, she glanced over in his direction, giving him a glare and a smug smirk, that Benny didn't seem to notice, before walking away. Benny blushed slightly at the little kiss on the cheek, but quickly got over it once he was his lovely royal boyfriend standing there. He smiled at Ethan and he smiled back, weakly.

Benny walked over to Ethan and wrapped his arms around him bringing him in close, while giving the shorter brunette a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, there Princie!" he greeted, smiling.

"Hey." replied Ethan with not much joy in his voice, at seeing his beloved.

Benny frowned. "What's wrong, Ethan? You don't seem too thrilled to see me." he asked in curiosity and worry.

"Nothing's wrong, Benny. I'm just fine." he said, smiling back weakly.

Benny didn't buy it though, he can tell that something was obviously bothering the other boy.

"Ethan. Don't lie. I know that something is bothering you. So, what is it?" urged Benny strongly, while looking him in the eyes.

Ethan couldn't stand lying to Benny whenever he looks him in the eyes. Those green emeralds always did get to him. So, with a sigh and breaking the warm embrace, he told him.

"It's...just...I can't help, but notice that everytime you're with Lisa, she's always flirting with you. Or at least that's what it looks like to me." he started, sullenly looking down to the ground.

"Why, Prince Ethan Morgan! Are you...jealous?" teased Benny, chuckling.

Ethan blushed and a small smile could be seen on his face from Benny's teasing, before the smile and blush then disappeared.

"I can't help it. Ever since Rory mentioned how you used to go around and flirt with every pretty girl that you saw, it just...got to me. I can't help, but think that maybe what if there's still that part of you in there. I know that you said that those days are over now that you have me...but still. I can't help, but to worry." said Ethan.

"And Lisa. There's something about her that I just don't trust. I don't know if you have noticed how Lisa's been acting around you or not, but I think that she likes you. And I'm scared that you'll leave me for her because she's really pretty and she's probably the first girl that ever actually flirted with you, instead of it being the other way around. Now I know how you feel whenever Erica's flirting with me." he said, looking away from Benny.

"I'm probably just being an overly jealous boyfriend is all. I'm probably just being stupid. I'm sorry, Benny." replied Ethan after a moment of silence and a stressful sigh.

Benny stepped forward and turned Ethan's head towards him. "No. Don't be and you're not being stupid. I can see were you're coming from, Ethan. And don't worry about Lisa. She's just being extra friendly is all, but if she does try anything then I'll be sure to quickly put a stop to whatever thoughts that she might have about me and her becasue I'm taken. After meeting you, I don't want to be with any other person. Be it boy or girl. You're the only one that I love and want to be with. Nothing can break us apart because our love for each other is too strong to be broken that easily." he said lovingly with a smile.

Ethan couldn't be any happier at hearing that. He felt stupid for ever doubting that Benny would go back to his old ways and would leave him. It was moments like this why he fell for him. He always knew just what to say to cheer him up and bring a smile to his face.

"Thank you, Benny. For being so understanding." he responded, smiling at him.

"Anytime, boyfriend. Anytime." he commented back, smiling and then giving Ethan a kiss.

"I can't wait for that date, later today." commented Ethan, happily.

"Me too! I think you're going to love a 21st Century kind of date." he smiled.

Ethan smiled back. "Come on! We better be going. We don't want to be late for 4th period." said Ethan, holding out his hand for Benny to take.

Benny clasped his hand with the prince's and the two headed for their next class.

* * *

Little did they know, that someone was watching the happy couple from around a corner and had heard their little conversation together.

"Nothing can break them apart so easily, eh? Well, we'll just see about that. Won't we?" smirked the hidden firgure. "I believe it's time to test that silly little theory of your's, Benny Weir." added the figure, before laughing and then walking away.

* * *

The time had finally come for the two's date and they both couldn't be any happier about it. They both dressed very nicely, although Ethan was going to wear the clothes that he arrived in when he was first summoned to this world. Benny couldn't help but laugh at Ethan's attire.

"What? Isn't this what you meant when you said to dress nicely?" asked the prince, with a confused look.

"Not exactly!" snickered Benny, trying to hold in his laughter. "I _meant _dress nicely in clothes that are from _this _time period." he replied.

"Oh. In that case...I guess I better go change then, huh?" blushed Ethan.

Benny nodded his head. "But I think this time, I'll go with you to help pick out a proper outfit." added Benny with a smile.

* * *

After the whole 'wardrobe mix up' was solved and fixed, the two headed out the door. Their first stop was to dinner at Benny's favorite pizza place that he's always ordering from, the Pizza Palace.

"Sorry if the resturant choice isn't all that fancy for ya. It was all I could afford on such a short notice." blushed Benny, embarrased about it.

"Don't be. I don't mind eating here, at all. It's quite lovely and has this...charm about it." replied Ethan earnestly with a smile. "Plus, it's nice to have the pizza here at the resturant where it's made from, for a change, instead of it just being delivered to your house and then eating it there." he chuckled, as he then took a bite out his slice of pizza.

Benny smiled and then proceeded to take a sip of his soda.

* * *

Dinner had lasted for about twenty minutes, before they left from there and headed straight to the movie theater. There they saw the movie Green Lantern, which Ethan just absolutely loved seeing.

"That was the best movie ever!" exclaimed Ethan with such excitement in his voice. "You were right, Benny! Superhero movies are much more better than those boring old Dusk ones!" he said, joyfully.

"Of course they are!" declared Benny, proudly with a smile. "And wouldn't let Erica hear you say that or else she'll have your blood." he added, giggling.

"After seeing that, I think my new favorite color is green." stated Ethan, with a smirk as they were walking.

"Oh, yeah? How come?" asked Benny curiously, not knowing the answer.

Ethan rested his head on Benny's shoulder as they held hands and walked. "Because it reminds me of those beautiful green eyes of your's that made me fall head over heels for you." he confessed, softly.

Benny didn't say anything, but instead just smiled as he felt his cheeks go warm and red. He was glad to have Ethan in his life. Life just seemed better with him in it. And he was glad that the young prince was fully enjoying himself on their romantic evening together, as they walked down the street.

"Benny?" said Ethan.

"Yeah, Ethan?"

"I have a surprise for you!" stated Ethan, happily.

"A surprise? Like what?" questioned Benny baffled, but slightly excited.

"If I told you my good sir then it wouldn't be much of a surprise. Now would it?" chuckled Ethan, as he grabbed Benny's hand and pulled him along eagerly.

Benny couldn't do anything, but follow the mischievous young royal. In truth, he couldn't wait to find out what he had in store for him once they reached their destination.

* * *

The prince had Benny close his eyes, once they were almost there, as he led him along. Benny had no clue as to were they where, but he could hear the sounds of water. Once they finally had reached their destination, Ethan had Benny open his eyes.

"Ok, Benny! Open them!" commanded Ethan enthusiastically.

"As you command, my _liege_!" chuckled Benny, jokingly.

When he opened his eyes, he was in awe at the sight of where they were. They were standing on a red arched bridge, that went over a stream that led to pond. And in the water swam large orange and white koi fish. There were also all kinds of plants and bushes and flowers that surrounded the area. Some of them he could identify; such as cherry blossom trees, lotus trees, weeping willow trees, rose bushes, carnations, and lilies.

The sight was magnificent and beautiful to look at. With the way how the moon's light reflected off the surface of the water and lily pads, with their lotus flowers a bloom, glided across the water's surface. Frogs were croaking in the background along with the crickets chirping. And the stars seemed even brighter as they twinkled in the night sky. It was all breath taking.

"This...this is Whitechapel's Japanese garden, Pagoda Park!" he said astonishingly.

Ethan nodded his head. "Yep! I couldn't just let you be the only romantic one in this relationship, now could I?" quiped Ethan, giggling. "I wanted to do something nice for you, since you've already done so much for me. So, I thought that spending a little alone time here in this park at night with you would be a geat idea to do." he explained caringly.

Benny didn't say anything, he just stood there still in awe at it's beauty and at the very loving gesture behind it.

"It's amazing!" he finally said in awe. "I've been here many times before during the day with my parents, before they died, but I've never really been here at night." he said, starting to get a little teary eyed.

Ethan than frowned. "I'm sorry, if I have brought up any painful memories for you, Benny." apologized Ethan very sincerely.

Benny wiped the tear from his eye and shook his head. "It's alright, Ethan. Actually they were all very happy memories. I haven't been back here since, but now that I am, I get to make another happy memory...with you." he said softly, smiling.

Ethan smiled too and looked back over the water before grabbing Benny's hand then rushing off, dragging him along.

"Come on! Have another surprise for you!" he said joyfully.

Benny smiled and chuckled. "My! Aren't you just full of surprises tonight!" he chuckled, as he let Ethan lead him along, again.

They came to a nice little grassy area under a tree that had white christmas lights strung up over the branches, dangling there in the gentle breeze that blew by. Under the tree was a blanket.

The two strolled over to the blanket and sat down on it, looking out towards the water.

"I can't believe you did all this!" stated Benny happily. Then he looked at Ethan with a curious look. "Wait a minute? Just how _did _you do all of this? I'm mean there's no way that you would've of know about this place in the short amount of time that you've been here. Let alone been able to set this all up before our date?" questioned Benny, wanting to know.

"You're right! I did have a little help planning this all out. Courtesy of Rory and Erica." giggled Ethan with a guilty look.

"Erica?!" repeated Benny in shock and disbelief. "I mean, I can understand Rory's involvement, but Erica's?"

"Yeah! It turns out that she's a big sucker for all this romantic kind of stuff. She was with Rory when I had asked for his help and she just _had _to volunteer to help as well. She was worried that Rory would screw it up somehow. She mentioned the garden to me and how romantic it would be to have peaceful evening gazing up at the stars at night. I thought that it was a great idea. And so they offered to get it all set up while we were busy with dinner and the movie." he confessed, blushing. "I hope that's alright?"

"Of course it is! Even though it wasn't _completely _all your idea, but it's still half of yours. It was your idea to do something romantic for me. It's just...you needed a few idea was all. You're still new to town and you still don't know eveything about it quite yet. But I still love the fact that you did all this for me." smiled Benny, lacing his fingers with Ethan, after they laid down together gazing up at the stars.

Suddenly, Ethan sat up and pulled out an Ipod from his pocket. Benny looked at him curiously at what he was doing.

"Just thought I'd set the mood some, is all." was all Ethan had said. Benny gave a slight nod saying that he understood.

As Ethan was scrolling through the song list selection, he accidently hit play on the wrong song, which caused some loud rock music to play from it. He jumped from being startled by it and then quickly pressed the stop button.

"Sorry about that. Rory let me borrow this and showed me how to use it, but I'm still getting use to operating it." apologized the prince meekly, as he blushed.

"It's ok, but I somehow don't think that kind of music will set the proper mood." joked Benny.

After a small laugh between the two, Ethan had finally found the right song and pressed play. As the melody began to play, the prince had an idea. He quickly pulled Benny from his spot on the blanket and out to an open grassy clearing. Benny had some idea of what he was thinking about and smiled. But once they got there, Ethan quicky realized something and froze, frowning.

"What's wrong, Ethan? I thought that you wanted to dance?" asked Benny in concern, frowning too. Then he smiled jokingly at the prince. "Don't tell me that the prince doesn't know how to dance?" he teased, giggling.

Ethan looked up at him slightly appalled and stunned, like, which Benny couldn't help but stiffle a chuckle at seeing his response to the question. "What?! Of course the prince of Amaria knows how to dance! Don't be preposterous!" he stated proudly. Then his expression had soften. "Sort of..." he then admitted, quietly, looking away.

"What?" questioned Benny, now confused by what he meant.

He just stood there in silence for a second, finally answering. "I _do _know how to dance, it's just... that I don't know how to dance in _this _time period. I don't know if slow dancing is still the same or if it's changed like everything else." he confessed, honestly and ashamed.

Benny then smiled. "Well if that's all then, why don't I just teach you how we slow dance in the 21st Century!" he suggested, kindly and eargerly.

He then took Ethan's hand and placed them around his neck, and then he place his around Ethan's waist.

"Now! Just follow my lead!" he said, as they began to sway under the stars together as the moon lit up the night sky with it's glow.

_Some how I know I will find a way_

_To a brighter day in the sun_

_Somewhere I know that he waits for me_

_Someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

As the first lyrics were sung and the two began their dance, Ethan was at first a little surprised by Benny suddenly showing him how to dance and had felt a little awkward at not being the leader in the dance, but he soon relaxed and had started to enjoy himself. Somehow the moment just felt right like this, with the two of them dancing here.

_I won't give up on this feeling_

_And nothing could keep me away_

"Let me guess, Erica also picked out the song?" said Benny, smiling happily as they danced. Ethan nodded his head 'yes'. "I also don't know very much about 21st Century music, except for what I have heard already which isn't very much and none if doesn't seems like it would fit this type of situtation too well." he said, smiling back. Benny just chuckled before replying, "Well she made an excellent choice I must say cause I think that this song fits us just perfectly," and then continued to lead the dance.

_'Cause I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_'Cause I still believe_

_Believe in love_

As they dance together, suddenly a bunch of fireflies came out of hiding and lit up the darkess around them, making the moment just that much more special. Ethan smiled happily and then rest his head on Benny shoulders, which made Benny feel a tingle inside as he smiled happily too.

_I know what's real cannot be denied_

_Although it may hide for a while_

_With just one touch love can conquer fears_

_Turning all your tears into smiles_

_It's such a wonderous feeling_

_I know that my can't be wrong_

Benny then spun Ethan around and then dipped him, giving him a wink and flashing him a toothy smile. Ethan giggled at his boyfriend and then playfully rolled his eyes at him.

_'Cause I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_'Cause I still believe_

_Believe in love_

"You're not a bad dancer, Mr. Morgan." smirked Benny. "Well, of course I'm not! I have had lessons growing up in the palace." replied the prince, as Benny then twirled him again. "You're also a quick learner, too" added Benny. "Why thank you, Mr. Wier!" thanked Ethan. "In fact, I think that I might understand how to slow dance 21st Century style, now." commented Ethan. "Well in that case, by all means, show me." suggested Benny, as he then let Ethan now take the lead.

_Love can make miracles_

_Change everything_

_Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing_

_Love is forever_

_When you fall_

_It's the greatest power of all_

Ethan was doing a pretty great job at it, as he led Benny across the lawn happily. And Benny was loving every moment of it, too. He loved how Ethan's brown eyes sparkled and simmer in the moon's essence, and seeing his dazzling smile light up the night.

_Oh I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_'Cause I still believe_

_Believe in love_

The spell master then placed his head on the prince's shoulder, as they continued to sway back and forth, enjoying themselves.

_Yes I still believe_

_Believe in love_

_I still believe in love_

_I still believe_

_Believe in love_

A shooting star flew across the sky, as the song had came to an end. But they didn't care right now. They were both too caught up in the moment to care, as they then kissed under the moonlight. This was a night that the two would never forget together. It was truly a magical night, as they continued their romantic evening and continued to slow dance together, happily.

* * *

**A/N: That was the most amazing and sweetest and romantic and cutest thing ever! Sometimes I amaze myself at just how awesome I am when it comes to things like this! Lol! But of course I couldn't do this all without you, my faithful fans. And maybe without reading other fanfiction authors stories, and watching movies/television shows that have cliched romantic little moments like this in them. Lol!**

**So what do you all think about the chapter? I know that a lot of you have been really excited about this date, so I have a pretty good idea of what you all think ;) But please do review anyways, I appreciate it!**

**Until the next chapter, I bid you all a farewell!**


	8. A Broken Heart And Evil Plans Revealed

**A/N: Hey! Hey! It's me, again! MBAV fan66!**

**So, it seems everyone really enjoyed that little bethan date. I'm so glad! But now I'm afraid that things are going to go downhill for the two. You're probably going to really hate me for what is about to happen in this chapter. Sorry. Lol!**

**And for those who still haven't figured out who the mystery person is. Well, guess what? They will finally be revealed! Ah! Lol!**

**So with that, please enjoy and make sure not to forget to review at the end of this chapter! :)**

**Shout outs to:**

**Bethan Forever- I don't even remember what year that song came out in. But I'll take your word for it. To be honest, I had completely forgot about that song until I was looking up love song videos from Disney and then I saw it's music video and played it. I was all like "Oh...yeah...now I remember hearing this song before on Disney Channel..." Lol! Don't we all hate Lisa for being such a...'witch!' (*cough. cough*) Lol!**

**123456789vampire- Yeah...sorry to say...well I can't really say because it will happen in this chapter! Lol! But I will say this. This chapter will make you want to hold a witch trial on a certain person. Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- I know! Just writing it gave me the tinglies! Lol! And thanks! It's like I just told Bethan Forever, I totally had forgotten that I had ever heard that song before until I was looking up love songs from Disney, since they're always re-doing songs from our favorite movies, and BAM! I ran into that music video! Figuratively of course, Fanfic Buddy! Lol! Hey! It's ok to be possessive. As long as it's not crazy murdering stalker girl possessive, then it's fine. Lol! Well now they can stop eating your heart because they will be revealed in this chapter. Yeah! Lol! And uh-oh! I guess they just lost a finger then, because they're gonna be laying... something on one of them. Lol! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. I do own this story and it's plot and my OC, Lisa Witchington.**

* * *

Wednesday morning, as Ethan and Benny were busy going through their lockers, Sarah had approached them with a huge grin on her face.

"So...how did the happy couple's date go last night?" asked Sarah casually, with a smirk.

"Actually, Sarah it went really great! No! Scratch that! It was...magical." replied Benny, fantasizing about it.

Sarah laughed at Benny's response and how he looked right now. "I can tell." she giggled subtly. "Erica just _had _to call me up and tell me what you all had planned. Well...on Ethan's part anyways. Spending an evening under the stars in Pagoda Park really does sound romantic."

"Oh! It is! And I loved every minute of it, too!" added Ethan, smiling.

"I wish I had someone like that! Who would treat me to romantic moments like that!" sighed Sarah dreamingly.

"Don't worry, my dear Sarah. I'm sure that your prince charming is out there somewhere, just waiting to sweep you off of your delicate feet." replied Ethan charmingly.

"Yeah...and I can't wait for that day to come!" she said dreamingly, again.

"Let's just hope he doesn't turn out to be like another Jesse." snickered Benny teasingly.

Sarah's face then went flat, as she glared at him before punching him in the arm. Not too hard, but hard enough to get her point across. Benny immediately shut up and took a step back with his hands in the air.

"Sorry." he replied meekly to her.

Ethan stood their with a confused look. He had no idea who this Jesse person is, but he must of been bad news if both of his friends didn't seem to like him too well.

"Who's Jesse?" asked Ethan.

"My pompous jerk of an ex-boyfriend, who bit me and turned me into a vampire!" answered Sarah bitterly, crossing her arms.

"Yeah! He isn't like Sarah, Rory, and Erica. He's an evil vampire who tried to take over the town by trying to bring back his old dead followers, from years ago. Luckily, we managed to stop him before it was too late, but unfortunately he had already killed a bunch of innocent people in a movie premier. He's also the reason why Erica and Rory are vampires too, but that's a different story for another time." added Benny.

"I see... Well, it's a good thing that he's no longer here anymore. I can see that he had really hurt you Sarah. A guy like him is nothing but garbage. You deserve better than that." said Ethan sweetly to Sarah.

Sarah's features then lightened up, as she undid her arms and smiled at the prince, moving in to hug him.

"Thank you Ethan! That's so sweet of you to say!" she said to him softly.

Benny smiled at the touching moment. _'He can be so sweet and caring to others, sometimes. And that's why I love him so much.'_ thought Benny, happily.

"Well. Benny's lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend, like you." smiled Sarah, breaking the hug.

"That I am! That I am!" boasted Benny proudly/cockingly, coming up and wrapping his arms around Ethan's waist from behind and resting his chin on the prince's shoulder. He had a big cheesy smile plastered on his face.

"Benny!" whinned the prince like a little child, as he blushed from embarrassment.

Sarah giggled as Benny said nothing and placed a small kiss on his boyfriend's very red cheek. Just then, the first bell of the day had rung.

"Well, I'll see you two lovebirds later today, then! Bye!" said Sarah, walking away. Ethan and Benny told her bye as well, before setting off to class themselves.

* * *

After 4th period had ended, Benny was walking down the hall to go meet up with Ethan for lunch, when he was suddenly stopped by Lisa.

"Hey there, Benny!" greeted Lisa.

"Oh! Hey there, Lisa! What's up?" he greeted, turning around to face her with a smile.

"Oh...nothing. I just wanted to talk to you is all." she said, smiling fakely.

"Oh! Ok, then. What about?" wondered Benny.

Lisa then moved a little closer to Benny, practically leaning on him, while running a finger down his chest. He started to get really nervous at the way she was acting.

"About us." she said seductively.

Benny quickly snapped out of it and gently shoved her away from him.

"Look! I'm sorry, but there _is _no us! Whatever you might of thought, I can reassure you that I don't share those kind of feelings for you! I'm already taken and I have a boyfriend! Who I'm extremely happy with!" he said slightly defensively.

"But, Benny..." she said softly and seductively to him, as she took a step forward and brought a hand up to Benny's cheek, caressing it gently. "You can't say that you don't at least feel...a teensy little bit something for me? Can't you?" she pleaded to him soothingly, starring him in the eyes intensely.

Benny didn't know what it was, but he couldn't seem to look away. He felt this strange feeling as his body seemed to relax and his mind seemed to just go blank. It was like he wasn't in control of himself anymore.

"No...I can't." he replied in a daze, smiling at the beautiful girl before him.

A devilish grin spread across Lisa's face, as she saw somebody approaching from behind the tranced boy. "Good. Then how about a kiss, loverboy?" she said sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Benny gave a slow nod, as he then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. While kissing her, it felt as if something was very wrong, beside's the fact that he had no control over what he was doing, but there was something else. It was like something was being taken from him. A small gasp and the loud sound of a bag being dropped on the floor, could be heard echoing through the hall. Lisa smiled into the kiss, knowing exactly who it is.

Snapping out of it, Benny saw what he was doing and quickly pushed Lisa away from him again. When he turned around to see where the sound came from, his heart dropped. Standing there was Ethan with his mouth hung open with shock. Then he saw the tears start to form in the royal's eyes.

"Ethan." he said in a whisper.

Ethan quickly picked up his bag and turned around in the oppisite direction. As he was storming off, he was then stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. He whipped his head around angrily, knowing just who the hand belonged to.

"Ethan! Wait! I can explain! Please! It's not what it looks like!" pleaded Benny.

Ethan yanked his hand from Benny's and glared at him.

"Oh really, Benny?! Cause it look exactly what it looks like! YOU KISSING LISA!" shouted Ethan, angrily at him.

"That's not what happened! You gotta believe me, _she _kissed _me_!" defended Benny, pleadingly.

Ethan didn't say anything to that. He only glared at him, which caused Benny to look down briefly, as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ok. So, maybe it _is _what it looks like." he replied meekly. "But I swear! It didn't mean anything! In fact, it was like I wasn't even in control of myself when it happened! Like she had some sort of...control over my actions!" he said urgently, thinking about it some.

"Yeah, right! Like I'm suppose to believe that!" scoffed Ethan bitterly, while rolling his eyes. Then he looked down sullenly. "I really thought that you had changed like you said you did." Then he looked up with teary eyes, which just broke Benny's heart even more seeing him so upset. "I believed you Benny! I really did! But then you go and do something like this! I...I guess you really don't love as much as you say you do." he said sullenly.

"But Ethan! I do love you! With all of my heart and soul! If you just give me a chance, I'm sure we can get through this together! Don't let one stupid little kiss, be the end of us!" begged Benny, tears now filling his eyes.

The prince just shook his head. "I...I don't think I can, Benny." he said. Then Ethan opened up his backpack and pulled out the fairytale book. Benny's eyes went wide at the sight of it.

"Ethan...? Why do you have the book with you?" questioned Benny, slightly worried.

With a heavy sad sigh, Ethan started to explain. "I was reading it before we left school. I was curious as to how my fairytale went in the book, so I started to read it. But I ran out of time as it was time to leave, so I just brought it here to school with me to finish reading it here if I had the chance."

"Oh." was Benny's only response.

There was a mintue of silence before Ethan finally spoke again. "But now...now I want you to send me back."

"What?! B-but why?!"

"I only stayed here mostly because of you, Benny. I loved you too much to just want to up and leave you. I knew how heartbroken you would of been to finally find the love of your life, only for them to turn around and leave. I couldn't do that to you. Or to me. So I stayed." started Ethan. "But now that my heart has been broken...then...I want to go back. To live my happily ever after that has already been planned out for me in the book. Even though it's not the happily ever after that I want." he finished, sadly.

"Well...I won't do the spell!" refused Benny.

Ethan than began to get irritated with him. "But you promised! You promised me that you would do the spell whenever I wanted to go back! So now I want to go back!" agrued Ethan back, angrily.

Benny just stood there for a second as he thought it over. _'He's right! I did promise that!'_ he thought. _'So...I guess...I have no choice in the matter.'_ thought Benny, sadly.

"Alright. You win. If it's really what you want, then I'll do the spell." replied Benny, giving in glumly.

"Thank you, Benny." thanked Ethan quitely. "I really do wish that it didn't have to come to this, but I can't live here in this world anymore knowing that we weren't meant to be." apologized Ethan sincerely.

"But Ethan...We _are _meant to be! I can just feel it! This is all just one big misunderstanding is all!" said Benny, pleadingly.

"Benny! Don't! I've made up my mind! And I want to go back to Amaria!" commanded Ethan, with a bit of anger and sadness in his voice. "Just...please don't call me back to this world again once I'm gone. Ok?" he said, softly.

Benny didn't say anything, as he just nodded his head, knowing how stubborn the prince can be sometimes. Ethan gave a small smile at his response.

Benny had already memorized the spell, just in case Ethan ever did wanted to return, out of the blue. But he had always figured that it would never of happened because their love one was so strong together. But he guessed wronged. So he lifted up his hand and started to say the spell, but when he tried to cast the spell, nothing happened. He tried to cast it again and again, but both times nothing still didn't happen. He had a baffled and confused look his face.

"What the? Why can't I cast to the spell?" he questioned out loud, worringly.

Ethan on the other hand was now furious at him again. He thought that Benny was just doing this on purpose, just to keep him here.

"Quit messing around Benny! And just do the spell already!" demanded Ethan, impatiently.

"I-I can't...For some weird reason by magic isn't working." he replied slowly, looking down at his hands in fear and confusion.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that because you don't even want to do the spell!" shouted Ethan, not believing him.

Benny then looked back up at Ethan. "No! I'm not! I'm being serious here, Ethan!" he exclaimed in slight fear and maybe raising his voice a little, which he kicked himself for doing.

"Fine! Be that way! Your so selfish, Benny Weir!" yelled Ethan, tears forming in his eyes again. He then quickly stuffed the book back into his bag and then stormed off down the hall.

"Ethan! Wait! Where are you going?!" shouted Benny down the hall at him.

"Home!" was all he said to the spell master, not looking back.

Benny just stood there in silence and had a slightly sadden look on his face. He knew that he should of chased after him to talk, but he knew that Ethan would never listen to him while he's still all riled up with anger at him. So he decided to let the boy go, to cool off some. He figured when Ethan had said that he was going 'home' that he had meant back to his place, so he didn't really worry about it that much. He'll just talk to him later after school.

Right now he had a bigger problem to deal with. Like the fact that he can't use magic anymore. Something must of happened to cause him not to be able to cast any spells. Maybe it was the stress of what just happened, but somehow he got the strange feeling that that's probably not the case. That it's something else...but what? He needed to find the others and fast! Maybe they could help him figure this out.

* * *

Ten minutes later, he found Sarah, Erica, and Rory standing outside the cafeteria.

"Guys! I have a BIG problem that I need your help with!" he said urgently.

"Yeah! You bet you do, Weir! Like, what the heck were you thinking, kissing Lisa! When you already have an amazing boyfriend who cares for so deeply for you! Only to have his cute little princely heart broken by you!" shouted/scolded Erica infuriatingly at Benny, with her fangs bared.

"Erica! Calm down!" exclaimed Sarah, trying to calm her best friend down before she does something that she'll regret.

"Yeah, babe! Calm down!" added Rory soothingly, wrapping his arm around Erica and rubbing her arm gently, trying to calm her down.

She let out a stressed filled sigh and calmed down some, but she was still a little bit miffed at Benny for hurting Ethan like that. Benny just stood there, taken back. He was shocked what just happened, but then he was confused by something.

"Wait?! How do you know what happened between me and Ethan?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Ethan. We ran into him on our way here. And he was very upset, too! He told us what had happened between you two, like him catching you kissing Lisa Witchington." explained Sarah, glaring at him. "How could you! He really loved you, you know!" scolded Sarah harshly.

"Oh...But I tried to explain to him that it wasn't me! It was like I was being manipulated into doing it!" he defended, strongly. "You got to believe me! I'm telling the truth!"

The vampires just stood there glaring at him for moment with judging looks on their faces. They then looked at each other before sighing and softening their disappointed expressions towards him.

"Alright! We believe you." spoke Sarah.

"A little." added Erica snidely, she was still a little mad at him.

"Thank you guys!" sighed Benny in relief.

"Just, what _did _happened?" Rory asked.

"It's like I said earlier. It was like she had me under her control or something. I had no free will over my actions when she made me kiss her. I tried to explain it to Ethan, but he was too angry at me to even listen." he said. "And the strange thing about that kiss, was that it was like something was being drained...from...me..." he started to explained before trailing off. "Magic!" exclaimed Benny in realization. "It was magic!"

The others just looked at him confused. "Come again?" replied Sarah.

"What I had felt was being drained from me during that kiss, was my magic! She stole my magic!" he exclaimed again. "That little witch!" he snarled, now getting mad at the girl who not only ruined his relationship with the prince, but who had also stolen his magic.

The vampires then had looks of realization, which then turned to worry. Before anyone could say anything else, they heard someone clapping slowly. They turned to face the source of the clapping, and slowly walking over towards them was the girl in question. Lisa Witchington. She had a huge smug grin on her face.

"My! My! Aren't you a smart bunch!" she said mockingly to them, before she stopped clapping once she reach them.

"You! Give. Me. My. Magic. Back. NOW!" grounded out Benny, demandingly to Lisa.

"Sorry cutie! No can do! I have plans and I plan to use it to my own advantage!" she giggled, as she tapped Benny on the nose flirtingly.

"Plans?! What kind of plans?" asked Erica, trying to restrain herself from ripping this girl to shreds from all the trouble that she has caused for her very gay couple.

Lisa just giggled. "Well to take over this world, of course!" she said with pep and enthusiasm in her voice, and a big joyful smile to match. Then the smile quickly fell as her cheery features seem to go dark. "You can't stop me, now that I have gotten rid of my two main threats!" she said darkly.

"So you broke me and Ethan up on purpose!" growled Benny.

"Yes! I had to! He was the only one who knew how to defeat me. And you had the means to send me back to the book as long as you had your magic. Of course, my little plan didn't work _entirely, _seeing as the prince is still here, but with your magic added to my own he'll be no match for me anyways!" replied Lisa, smirking.

"Hold on! If Ethan's the only one who can defeat you...and Benny is the only one who could send you into the book...then that means..." pondered Rory out loud, before his eyes went wide in realization at just who this person really is. Also figuring it out; Sarah, Benny, and Erica's eyes also grew wide with realization at the girl too.

A big toothy smile appeared on Lisa's face when she saw their expressions, figuring it out. "That's right! I'm not just any witch. I'm the witch from the story book! Alissa!" she finished.

"B-b-but...how?" wondered Benny out loud, in shock.

"You really should of read the whole page throughly before casting the spell that brought the prince and me here." she said, chuckling.

Luckily, Benny had his spell book with him, in his bag. He quickly pulled it out and flipped to the page that held the spell that he used that night. After going over the entire page, his eyes went wide with worry and fear, before he started to read to warning out loud.

"When using this spell, make sure that the character that you are summoning is not in contact with any other characters from the story. Or else the other characters that are in contact with the one you are summoning will also be brought to life, as well." he read out loud slowly, stunned.

He then swallowed a lump that was in his throat. "So...on the page that I summoned Ethan from...he must of been touching you in it..."he said, shakily with realization.

"Yep! And thanks to you, now I'm here in this world! And I must say! I much like this world even better than my own! Of course I could do without some of this world's strange and annoying things, but the creatures here will make for a perfect army to help me conquer this pathetic world! The people here will be powerless to stop me! Even with their silly contraptions!" she gloated, laughing manically.

"I won't let you get away with this!" declared Benny firmly, after gaining his confidence again.

"And how are _you _going to stop me, with no magic? Oh, wait! You can't!" she mocked before laughing some more. "Well! I must be going, now. I have a world to conquer, after all. Tah-tah!" she stated/teased, wiggling her fingers to say bye, as her body became a black mist that floated away down the hallway.

"We have to stop her! We can't just let her get away with this!" exclaimed Erica, urgently.

"Yeah? But how? She took Benny's magic away." stated Rory in worry.

"Ethan!" declared Benny, loudly.

"Ethan?" questioned Sarah.

Benny nodded his head. "She said that Ethan was one of her threats in stopping her! Which means that he must know how to stop her!" he inquired, knowingly.

"Ok. But where is he? We need to find him first before we can take any action against Alissa." stated Sarah.

"He said that he was going home. So, he must be back at my place." stated Benny. "Come on!" he said, urgently running off towards to the school's exit.

"Hey! Wait for me, B!" shouted Rory, running after him.

Erica and Sarah gave each other worried looks before quickly following suit to Benny's.

* * *

**A/N: Holy Cheese and Crackers! Ethan just broke up with Benny! And it's all thanks to Lisa, aka Alissa! That evil bitch of a witch! (*starts to breath in and out, trying to relax*) Lol! Sorry about that. I'm good now. Lol! I almost went all Erica, there for a second. Lol!**

**So, yeah...that chapter totally just happened, but don't worry. You know that's not the end of bethan! I can't just do that to you all or to me, for that matter! Lol!**

**And I hate to say this, but this story will soon be coming to a close in possibly... two more chapters? I'm not sure. It depends on how much content I add in each coming chapter, but I'm pretty sure it's two. But don't hold me to that. Lol!**

**So, with that! I bid thee all, farewell! :)**


	9. Mended Hearts And A Way To Stop Alissa

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me! MBAV fan66!**

**So, some of you were really miffed about Lisa/Alissa kissing Benny and ruining his relationship with Ethan. Ok. So maybe not **_**some **_**of you, but instead more like **_**all **_**of you were! Me included! Lol! So, hopefully this chapter will help to "make up" for that. Lol!**

**And I have some possibly good news! One reader, who PM me, thought that this story was so amazing that I should continue more with it! So...I might do a sequel to it! Yay! But don't hold your breath for it, just yet. I'm still not too sure about it. I need to do some serious thinking on just what the possible sequel could be about? If you guys have any suggestions or ideas, I would love to hear them. It might help me spark up an idea.**

**Until then, I hope to be able to still please you all with the last few chapters to this one! :)**

**So! On to those Shout outs!:**

**mklqueen12- Once again, I say a very big thank you for your lovely PM and for adding this story to your favorite and follow list! And it's tahnks to you that it's inspired me to think about it. Lol! So, I hope that the last few chapters to this story still keep you liking it and if I do, do a sequel then I hope it'll be just as amazing as it's predecessor!**

**Bethan Forever- Uh...(*looks around nervously*) Lol! And I totally didn't think about Evelyn! (*smacks forehead*) But I guess Alissa figured that she'd be too old to try and intervene. (*grabs a lit torch*) YEAH! BURN THE WITCH! TIE ALISSA TO A WOODEN POLE AND BURN HER ALIVE! Lol! You must be invading my mind or something?! It's like you know exactly what I'm thinking or something! Lol!**

**Guest- Thanks! And now here's the next chapter for you!**

**123456789vampire- Yeah! Join me and Bethan Forever's angry mob and together we'll take her down! Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Sorry Fanfic Buddy! I had to do it, for the story's plot. But don't worry! Bethan's not gone for good! ;) You should join the angry mob that me, Bethan Forever, and 123456789vampire are forming against her! Lol! Awe! How could I ever say no to you Fanfic buddy when you do puppy dog eyes. Of course I'll fix it! Lol! Well...I was gonna do it any ways...so...yeah! Lol!**

**SupernaturalFan19- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites! And I hope you enjoy this lastest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. I do own this story, it's plot, and the OC, Alissa.**

* * *

"Ethan! Ethan! Where are you?! Ethan!" shouted Benny, running throughout his house looking for the prince.

The vamps just stood there and watched as Benny searched the house for him, calling his name only for no response. Benny was starting to get really worried now. What if Alissa had gotten to him and plans to do something really horrible to him?!

"Benny?! Is that you?!" called out Mrs. Weir, as she entered the living room from the kitchen.

Benny came down the stairs. "Yeah, Grandma! It's me and Erica, Rory, and Sarah too!" he answered her. "Hey! Have seen you Ethan anywhere around? He said that he was going home, but I can't seem to find him anywhere. And we need his help with something _really _important." asked Benny, slightly urgently.

Evelyn frowned at her grandson's question. "Yes, I have. But Benny dear-" she started before he cut her off.

"Great! Then where is he? I'm really worried about him!" he replied happily.

"Benny, dear. There's something that I need to tell you." she said softly.

Now, Benny was frowning. "What?"

"Ethan did come here, but I'm afraid he's not anymore."

"What do you mean, Grandma?" he asked her, slightly scared for the answer.

She let out a sigh, before starting to explain. "You see, dear Ethan came home very upset. When I asked him what was wrong he explained to me about what had happened at school today with you."

Benny stood there and gulped, and started to get a bit nervous now. So, now his grandma knows about the kiss and the fight that he and Ethan had, had.

"I'm very disappointed in you young man, but we'll talk about that later." she told him sternly.

"I know, but there's actually more to the story that Ethan doesn't know! Like that Lisa is actually the witch from the fairytale book, Alissa! And that she broke us up on purpose and stole my magic, just so she can take over our world! That kiss wasn't even my fault! She memorized me into doing it!" explained Benny in distress.

His grandmother's eyes then grew wide at his words. "What?!" she said out loud in worry. "Is this true?" she asked, looking at the vampires. They all nodded 'yes'. "Benny. This is bad!" she said, now looking back at her grandson.

"I know! That's why I'm looking for Ethan! He's the only one who might know how to defeat her before it's too late, Grandma! So, do you know where he is?" he replied, urgently again.

"Yes, I do. After he told me what happened at school, he wanted me to do the spell to send him back onto the book...I'm sorry, Benny." she told him, sadly.

"What?!" he exclaimed in surprise. It felt has if his heart had just shattered then, but he had to get Ethan back! Not just for the world, but only for himself as well. He couldn't bare to live without his princie by his side. He was the best thing that ever happened to him. "Grandma! You have to do the spell to bring him back! Now!" he said demandingly, which earned him a slight glare from his grandmother. "Sorry." he said meekly.

"It's ok, honey. I understand the situation that you're in." she said smiling softly at him.

She then went to fetch the fairytale book. When she returned, she opened it back up to the page that was missing only witch, the page that Benny had originally used when he did the spell. She laid the opened book down on the coffee table, and said the spell that would bring Ethan back to their world, again.

The same thing happened just like the first time, when Benny did the spell. In a bright flash of light, Ethan stood before them all once again, dressed in his 17th Century attire. He quickly looked around frantically, before finally realizing where he was.

"What the?" he started to say before his eyes fell on Benny, who gave him a sheepish smile, and then he scowled at him. "Benny! I thought I told you NOT to bring me back here, again?!" scolded Ethan in frustration towards the spell master.

"I didn't!" quickly replied Benny. Then his sheepish expression appeared again. "...I had Grandma do it."

Ethan whipped his head over to glare at her, but all he got from her was a harsh glare back. "Don't you look at me like that, young man. I had to do it. There's an emergency and you're possibly the only one who can help." said Evelyn to the prince.

Ethan's expression then lightened up some, as he let out a sigh. "Alright! Then just what _is _this so called emergency that you summoned me here for?" mused the prince, questioningly.

"Lisa." answered Benny, simply.

Now the prince's annoyance was starting to return again. "Oh. Her." he stated faltly. "So, you called me here just to talk about _that_! I don't believe that I would call that an _emergency_, Benny!" sneered Ethan.

At first Benny was confused, but then got what Ethan was thinking about. "Ethan! Listen to me! You don't understand! There's more to her than meets the eye! She's not who she says she is!" stated Benny urgently.

Ethan could tell that whatever it is that he had to tell him about Lisa must be really big if he seemed so worried and alarmed by it. So, the young prince relaxed in his posture and attitude, and decided to hear him out.

"Ok, Benny. I'm listening."

With a sigh of relief, he started to tell Ethan everything.

"First of all, she wanted to break us up on purpose." he started.

"On purpose? But why?" asked Ethan, with a raised brow in confusion.

"Because she's really Alissa, the witch, from the story!" replied Benny.

Ethan's eyes went wide. "That explains why she seemed so familiar to me! She was really the witch from my fairytale story, all along!" he exclaimed in shock. "But...? How did she get here?" he asked, now baffled by it.

Benny's cheeks then went red with embarrassment. "It seems that when I accidently brought you here the first time, the spell also brought her here as well because I didn't bother to read the warning first. Which is to make sure that who ever I'm summoning isn't in contact with someone else as well, or else the spell also brings them to life too." he explained, meekly.

Ethan just faced palmed himself and shook his head in slight disappointment at him. Leave it to Benny to be so absentminded sometimes about things, but that was one of the many reasons why he fell for him to begin with.

"And now Alissa wants to take over our world!" added Rory, urgently.

"What?! That's horrible! We can't let her get away with this!" shouted Ethan in surprise.

"That's why we called you here! We figured that maybe you might know how to defeat her, since the prince always saves the princess from the evil witch in fairytales." replied Erica.

"So can you help us?" asked Sarah, with a slight bit of hope in her voice.

"Yeah...maybe?" he said, not too sure. "I mean. From what I can remember up to the page that I was summoned from, I had this very special magical sword called Amaria's Light to help me defeat her with. But I'm afraid in that illustration, I wasn't in possession of the sword at the time because I had dropped it." recalled the prince.

"Then how did you defeat her with it?" asked Rory.

"The princess in the story distracted her long enough for me to retrieve the magic blade and finish her off." answered Ethan simply.

"Grandma? Do you think you can do the spell that brought Ethan here, to bring the sword here too?" Benny asked, looking at his grandma for an answer.

She cupped her chin with one of her hands, and thought about it. "Perhap...? Let's give it a try and find out." she replied.

She did the spell again, but this time she said the latin words for 'magical sword' to subsitute for 'royal boy'. And then in a flash of a light, the sword appeared before them, as it floated there in mid air. Erica, Rory, Benny, and Sarah was all in awe of it's magical presence, while Ethan just walked over and grabbed the glowing sword, placing it in his sheath that hung from his belt.

"Alright! We have the sword, now let's go before Alissa is able to do some serious damage to the town!" commaned Ethan, bravely.

As he was about to head out the door, he heard some shout 'wait' at him. Ethan turned around to face Benny with a curious brow. Benny then looked down in nervousness.

"There's more, Ethan." he stated to the prince, quietly.

"More?" repeated Ethan, questioningly at him.

Benny nodded slowly. "When Alissa had me to kiss her, it seems that breaking us up wasn't her only goal." he started, a bit disappointed in himself.

"What do you mean?" asked Ethan.

"She also stole my magic. So, know she's even more powerful than she was in the book. I still hope that the sword is powerful enough to be able to stop her." confessed Benny.

"Me too..."trailed the prince, worriedly. But then it hit Ethan. Benny was right! He didn't kiss Alissa! _She _kissed him! And he was acting like such a jealous jerk of a boyfriend to even give it any consideration that maybe he was telling the truth. He should of known that Benny wasn't lying becasue he would never lie to him. Ethan felt like such a fool.

"Benny..." started Ethan, looking down with sad and apologetic eyes. "I am so sorry for how I acted earlier! I should of believed you! I should of never of doubted your love for me over some...stupid kiss! I am so so so sorry, Benny! Can you ever forgive me?" apologized Ethan, wholeheartedly. He was on the verge of wanting to cry, but didn't.

Benny looked at him stunned for a second, but then smiled at the apologetic prince. He walked over to the sad boy and then kissed him. Ethan was surprised by the kiss at first, but then kissed back.

"Of course I forgive you, Ethan! I know how it must of looked from your point of view and I know how stubborn you can be sometimes when you're angry. Heck! I probably would of done the same thing if I was in your shoes. So, yes. I forgive you." spoke Benny lovingly, and softly to his once again boyfriend.

Ethan smiled at him, as he stared into those lovely green eyes that he loves so much, and mouthed a thank you before kissing him again. The two broke contact when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat fakingly. Both of their cheeks turned a bright shade of red with embarrassment, as they looked at who done it.

"I hate to interrupt this 'very touching moment' and all between the two lover boys here, but we do have an evil witch to stop!" replied Erica with sarcasm in her voice, as she had a smirk on her face.

"Right!...I guess now is not the time for this, huh Benny?" blushed Ethan, shyly.

He shook his head. "Nope! Maybe later then?" grinned Benny smugly.

Ethan giggled and playfully gave him a light shove and then kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe...?" he whispered to him, teasingly.

That sent a shiver through Benny's body the way he said it. Benny had to admit, he missed Ethan's flirty and loving gestures towards him, even if he was only mad at him for less than 1 hour. He much rather prefer a happy Ethan over an angry and upset one, at him. And with that, the five ready to battle teenagers left. Ready to face Alissa and get back Benny's magic.

Evelyn took a seat on the couch, as she looked towards the closed wooden door in concern.

"I hope nothing bad happens to those kids, out there." she thought out loud to herself in worry. She had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen in that fight. As for what? She couldn't tell, but whatever it is she hoped that they would be alright if it does happen and that maybe she was wrong about what she was feeling right now.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 9! And YAAAAAY! THERE BACK TOGETHER AGAIN! Lol!**

**Sorry, if the chapter seemed a little short, but I gotta make it interesting somehow? Lol! Not to mention I wanted to end it with a little Bethan flirting, going on ;)**

**Uhm...well I guess there's not really much to say this time around. So...**

**Until next time, I bid thee all a very fine farewell! :)**


	10. The Downfall Of Alissa

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me! MBAV fan66! And I now have chapter 10 of this story for you!**

**This chapter just broke my little heart in writing it. Why, you might ask? Well, you'll just have to read to find out. Lol!**

**Sorry if this chapter is short, but I really wanted to leave off with the cliff hanger that I'm about to give you all! Lol! I know. I'm just evil like that. Lol! :P**

**So, everyone seemed really happy that the bethan is back on, again! I am too! Lol! I wonder what's gonna happen on the battlefield with Alissa? Well, I'll tell you this...it's not going to be good. So, be prepared for it. Lol!**

**Now! It's shout out time!:**

**Bethan Forever- (*starts chanting*) KILL THE WITCH! KILL THE WITCH! KILL THE WITCH! Lol! As for what Benny's roll in the battle will be? Well, you'll just have to read to find out! Hehehe! And thanks for the suggestion! TiredOfBeingNice suggested the same thing! Lol! Oh! And actually the chapter after this one is going to be the last. So, yay! Kind of...Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- You're welcome, Fanfic Buddy! Lol! You know something...? Bethan Forever suggested the same thing! Lol! I'll have more info about the sequel in the end A/N of this chapter. So, stay tuned! Lol!**

**Guest- Thanks for the review (whoever you are)! Lol! Magic swords are the bomb! Lol! As for Benny's magic? You'll just have to read on to find out my friend! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire. But I do own this story and it's plot and Alissa/Lisa Witchington. So, BOO-YAH! IN YOUR FACE! Lol!**

* * *

They finally found Alissa, laughing evilly as she saw people run from her in fear as she blasted a car.

"That's right! Run! Be afraid! Soon your pathetic world will be mine! And you all will bow down before me!" she cackled maniacally.

"Not if we have anything to say about it, Alissa!" shouted Ethan defiantly at her.

She turned around to see Ethan, Benny, Rory, Sarah, and Erica standing there, ready to fight. She smiled evilly at them.

"Well! Look who it is? If it isn't the magicless spell master and his three little vampire friends. And see you brought the prince with you too, I see." she mocked.

"Shove it witch! And give Benny his magic back or ELSE!" demanded Ethan strongly.

Alissa laughed at the prince's threat. "Or what?!" she replied smugly.

Ethan then drew his sword, ready for battle. Alissa's smugness then fell flat when she saw the sword.

"Amaria's Light!" she hissed bitterly. "I see that you brought the sword here into this world somehow. But it doesn't matter! That sword might of worked against me in the past, but now I'm even more powerul, since I have your _boyfriend's _magic added to my own. It's no match for me anymore." commented Alissa confidently.

"Yeah! Thanks to my Grandma! You forgot that she can do magic too!" barked Benny. "And even with my magic, your still going to lose!"

"Ahh! That's right! She does have magic, as well, doesn't she?" realized Alissa. "But it doesn't matter! She's much too old to get into a fight with magic, now. But maybe after I'm done dealing with you five I'll pay her a little visit and take her magic as well."

"Not if we defeat you first! Witch!" yelled Ethan.

Alissa didn't seem too phased by Ethan's threat, as she then summoned a few vampires that were under her control.

"Let me introduce you to some of the creatures that I have already placed under my control. I believe they are called..._vampires_." she said smirking, as her minions stood behind her, awaiting her command.

"I recognize some of those vampires from some of the Vampire Council meetings. She must of been going around secretly, looking for vampires to place under her control." snarled Erica.

"Well! It's a good thing that none of them aren't really our friends and are mainly just a bunch of jerks!" spat Sarah smirking, while Erica and Rory just nodded in agreement with her.

With a wave of her hand, Alissa sent her hoard of mind controlled vampires after them.

"We'll handle these guys, while you take care of Alissa!" suggested Sarah. Ethan and Benny gave a nod before leaving to face the witch.

* * *

Before reaching her, Ethan placed a hand on Benny's shoulder, holding him back. Benny turned to face him.

"Benny! Wait! I think you should sit this one out." suggested Ethan with a concerned face.

"Why?! I can help you take her down!" replied Benny strongly.

Ethan shook his head. "Not without the use of your magic, you can't! You'll get seriously hurt out there and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you!" urged Ethan pleadingly.

"But, Ethan! I can help! If you just let me!" begged Benny desperately, as he stared deep into Ethan's brown eyes. He could see the fear and worry in his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Alright! I'll stay out of it. For you." he said giving in, with a heartfelt smile. Ethan returned the smile and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you!" he said softly to Benny, before running off to go face Alissa.

Benny just stood there and watched as his boyfriend went to go take down the evil witch and save the day. It was all he could do right now, but he didn't mind. To be honest, he really did want to fight by his boyfriend's side, but for right now all he could do was just stang there and cheer him on and be proud of his brave and heroic prince.

"Go get her, Princie!" he said softly and quietly to himself, smiling, as he watched him go.

* * *

"Alissa!" shouted Ethan at the witch, catching her attention. "I won't let you take this world! For it is my duty as a prince to fight and defend the weak and helpless! No matter what world or century that I might be in! I won't let you harm innocent lives!"declared Ethan heroically, with his sword held, ready to strike if needed.

Alissa laughed at his words. "You foolish prince! I'm much too powerful to defeat as long as I have your _precious little sorcerer _of a boyfriend's magic! There's nothing that you can do to stop me!" she laughed, mockingly. "You should of just stayed in the book with a broken heart! At least you would get to live on within the book, instead of having me kill you here and now! I really _did _try and be a good person in giving you that chance, but instead you chose to comeback! So, now you'll pay the ultimate price!" she sneered at the prince.

"You'll pay for trying to break me and Benny up!" shouted Ethan angrily at her. "And I'd much rather die here, knowing that I gave it my all trying to protect what's important to me in this world!"

She then fired a bolt of light at him, but Ethan managed to dodge it in time. Ethan then swung the sword, which released a slash of light from it. Alissa threw up a defensive barrier to block it. She laughed at his attempt, as he then charged at her. Alissa then summoned a black sword of her own in her hand to block his attack. A clinging sound resonated through the air as the two blades clashed.

The sound could be heard over and over again, as they fought. Ethan was dodging her blade and the spells that she fired at him, every chance she got. The battle was fierce as the two fought, but Ethan was quickly realizing, as was Benny who was standing there watching the whole thing with anticipation, that Alissa was right. He was no match for her, as long as she had Benny's magic. He was fighting a losing battle. But Ethan wasn't going to give up now. He was determined to fight to the very end with all his might, to win!

Benny desperately wished that there was _at least _something that he could do to help the prince. He didn't want to see Ethan get killed! He mentally cursed himself for not at least bringing a weapon to help aid in the battle somehow. Even if he sucked at using, it was still better than just standing around and doing nothing.

Alissa then fired a stream of black light at Ethan, who managed to block and hold it off thanks to the sword's power. The two were at a deadlock, but Alissa laughed evilly as she put more power into the blast. Ethan tried with all his might to hold steady, but he was quickly losing ground.

Benny saw this and couldn't take it anymore. On a snap decision, he rushed out towards his boyfriend and placed his hands over his, on the magical sword, to help give him some support against the dark magic.

Ethan turned his head in surprise, to look at him.

"Benny?! Are you mad?! What do you thing you are doing?!" questioned Ethan in shock and concern.

Benny flashed him one of his famous goofy smiles. "I'm trying to save boyfriend's butt! What does it look like I'm doing?" he said to Ethan, jokingly. With Benny there, it did help him hold of the beam, but he was still struggling in holding it back.

"But, you'll get yourself KILLED!" stressed Ethan worriedly, with wide eyes.

Benny just shook his head. "I don't care! I love you, Ethan! And if it means that I die here, than...I'm gald that it's with you, by my side." he said lovingly, smiling.

Ethan stared at him for moment in disblief, but then he smiled too. Knowing that he was right. If you truly love someone, then you would be willing to give up everything for them, including your own life. And he loved him for that.

Just then Ethan's sword began to glow brightly in a white light. The two boys, including Alissa, was baffled by this. The light radiating from the blade then burst outward, causing Alissa's attack to be deflected back at her, hitting her.

"AAHH!" she cried out in pain, as she fell to the ground.

She soon got back up, slightly out of breath. Then a little orb of light came flying out of her and floated over to Benny, entering his chest. Benny let out a small gasp of breath as it entered his body. He then looked down at his hands and saw that they were glowing.

"What was that?" asked Ethan, stunned.

"My...my magic...It's returned! I can feel it again!" replied Benny, happy to have his magic back and now having a way to help. "But how?" he then asked confusingly.

Ethan smiled at him, happy that he's now a hundred percent himself again. Ethan had an idea as too why.

"My kingdom is sometimes known as the Kingdom of Love, much like your Paris is sometimes called the City of Love, because the word 'amaria' in my kingdom means love. And since the sword is called Amaria's Light, that would mean that it's really called Love's Light. The sword must be powered by feelings of love. And I guess my love alone wasn't enough to over power your's and Alissa's combined magic." he started to explain.

"So, then...when I placed my hands over yours...it sensed my love for you, which gave it enough power to be able to deflect her attack right back at her! And the attack was so powerful that it must of been able to free my magic from her hold and return it back to me!" finished Benny, catching on to what his boyfriend was getting at. A huge smile spread across his face, as he looked at Ethan, who only nodded at him.

Both teens were then snapped out of it, when they heard a very angry and very upset Alissa.

"Arrrghh!" growled the angry witch, as she stomped her foot on the ground. "I. Can't. Believe. This! You little..._BASTARDS_, managed to take back the magic that I stole!" sneered Alissa, really mad now. The two just smirked at her smugly. "You'll pay for that!" she hollered at them.

She suddenly shot a spell at them, but Benny was quicker and blocked it with a barrier spell, which only made her even madder.

"What was that about making us pay, _Alissa_?" mocked Benny teasingly, putting emphasis on her name, as he then snickered at her with Ethan.

"Why you little-" started Alissa through clenched teeth, before being cut off by Ethan.

"Face it, Alissa! The tables have been turned! You're not as powerful as you once was with Benny's stolen magic, now that he has it back! You're right back at the power level that you started with! Which makes you much more easier to take down, now!" exclaimed Ethan, proudly/smugly.

Alissa growled at the prince as she sent wave after wave of attacks at him, each one being blocked by Benny.

"Thanks for the magical support, babe!" thanked Ethan gladly to Benny.

"Anytime, babe! Anytime!" smiled Benny, as he then blocked another one of Alissa's magic attacks.

Ethan and Benny were like the perfect couple, not only in dating, but also when it came to fighting the supernatural, as well. They made the perfect team together.

"Come on Alissa! Is that the best that you can do?" mocked Benny.

"Shut up!" snapped Alissa. "How about we just settle this without the use of any magic? Just sword against sword." suggested Alissa, now smirking.

Ethan thought about it.

"Ethan. Don't. I don't trust her." warned Benny cautiously.

Ethan smiled at him. "It's alright, Benny! I can handle her, now that she no longer has your magic." assured Ethan.

Benny looked at him worringly. "Are you sure can handle her without a little magical aid for support?"

Ethan kissed Benny on the cheek and smiled him lovingly. "Of course! And if she does try to pull anything, I know that you'll be right there ready to stop her, if she does because I know that you have my back just as I have yours, my love."

Benny then smiled back. "Ok then! Good luck, babe and go kick her witchy ass!" cheered Benny.

Ethan nodded with a confident smile and then faced towards Alissa with determination in his eyes, as Benny stood back out of the way. Alissa resummoned her sword and the two readied themselves for battle.

* * *

They slowly began to circle around, sizing each other up. Alissa let out a small evil chuckle as she smiled a toothy grin to match. Soon they both lunged forward at each other and their swords clashed together. They fought and fought, neither one seeming to waiver in their attacks.

Eventually, Ethan had gotten the upper hand on her by knocking her sword out of her hand. And when he was about to deliver the finishing blow, Alissa then hit him with a spell that knocked him back and down to the ground. Amaria's Light slid a few inches away from him.

She smirked at the helpless prince. "Now! Let's see just how _brave _and _heroic _you are, when you're made of stone!" she said devilishly, as she then fired a spell at him.

When Ethan got his bearings, he saw the spell headed right for him, not giving him enough time to react, with wide eyes.

Not thinking and acting on instinct, Benny quickly ran out to the battlefield, shouting out Ethan's name. At that moment everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, as Benny ran out between Ethan and Alissa's spell, taking the hit.

"BENNY!" cried out Ethan in fear and worry.

Benny stood there and turned towards his boyfriend, with a smile. Right before Ethan's eyes, he watched as his boyfriend had turned to stone.

"NOOO!" he screamed out, a tear falling down his cheek.

Hearing Alissa's evil cackling at the event, enraged Ethan. And in the blink of an eye, he quickly picked up his sword and ran over towards the wicked witch. Before she could react, Ethan had managed to lodge the sword into her stomach. He yanked it out and took a few steps back, breathing heavly from the adrenaline rush. The stab wound in Alissa started to glow in a white light, as her body began to slowly disintegrate, starting from her wound and spreading outward.

"No! NO!" yelled Alissa as more and more of her body began to turn to dust. "This isn't over! You hear me?! THIS ISN'T OVER! I WILL RETURN! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME! MARK MY WORDS! I WILL RETURN!" shouted Alissa loudly, in fury, as the last bit of her disintegrated away.

* * *

Just then the vampires came running up.

"Is it over?" asked Rory, dumbly.

"Yeah! Rory. It's over." answered Sarah with sarcasm, rolling her eyes playfully.

Ethan didn't say anything to them, he just stood there in silence, looking at something. Erica noticed this.

"Ethan? What's wrong?" asked Erica in concern to him, as she walked up to him, the others following her.

When they looked up to see what he was looking at, they all gasped. Standing there was a stone statue of Benny, smiling. The girls eyes quickly had tears in them at the sight.

* * *

**A/N: OH-NO! BENNY! Lol!**

**So...yeah!...I totally just did that. I'm such a bad person! (*looks down in a cute/innocent way and making a pouty face*) Lol!**

**Ok! About the sequel. Thanks to some (or two) people's suggestions, I think I might of came up with some idea as to what the "possible" sequel might be about. But I still have some things to work out in the thought process of it all. So, don't let Alissa's last words fool you because there's still that **_**small **_**chance that the sequel might not happen. But I highly doubt it.**

**So, please review and tell me what you thought about the cliffy that I'd left you all hanging from? Kind of climatic, huh?**

**Until next chapter, I bid thee all a good day/night my fare maidens and gentlemen. Lol!**


	11. A Happily Ever After

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me! MBAV fan66!**

**Ok! So I have some bad news and some good news. First! The bad news, which is this is sadly the last chapter to this story. Booo! :(**

**But the good news is that there will most **_**definitely **_**be a sequel! Yay! Lol! :)**

**So be sure to keep an eye out for it coming out probably some time in the next few months! The title will be "A Fairytale Kind Of Love II: The Story Continues". Check my profile for a summary about it. I've already got it all planned out and this time I tried to add enough content to make it a bit longer of story, but will see. I just want to put some space between this one and it's sequel, before it comes out. So, sorry for the wait.**

**I just hope it's going to be as good as this one was or at least pretty close to it. Lol! It's hard to make a sequel live up to the expectation of it's predecessor, but I just hope it will. Lol!**

**So, enough about the sequel. Let's talk about what to expect from the final chapter! You all KNOW that I can't just leave you with a non-happy ending, right? I mean, it's a fairytale sort of story for crying out loud! Lol! And what fairytale doesn't have a happy ending?...Ok! Scratch that! What "**_**children's**_**" fairytale doesn't have a happy ending? None! Exactly! Lol!**

**So, please enjoy the final chapter to A Fairytale Kind Of Love!**

**Shout outs to: **

**Miki- Thank you for the review! And I feel your pain, my friend. Lol!**

**123456789vampire- It's ok 123456789vampire! Don't be sad! Everything will be alright! I promise! Lol!**

**mklqueen12- Well, I'm sure that after reading my author's note up above, you're pretty happy now. Lol! Of course in the sequel I'm afraid there won't be much bethan romance going on. Why, you might ask? Well, because of how their lastest issue starts off the story. It's not a romance related issue, but something else. You'll see once it finally comes out! ;)**

**Bethan Forever- I think that you're gonna like how this chapter/story ends.(*wink. wink.*) Lol! And thanks for the suggestions! Actually some of what you had suggested is pretty close to what I have in store for the sequel.**

**Alexandir Rominov- Thanks! And sorry. I just couldn't help myself! Hehehe! I love a really good cliff hanger, as long as it doesn't leave you hanging for long. Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- And here it is now! Lol! And don't worry! No Bennys were harmed in the making of this story. Lol! All will be right once again, my fanfic buddy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire. That right belongs to Fresh TV. I do, however, own this story and it's plot. So enjoy!**

* * *

"Ethan...I am so sorry." said Sarah in a soft and sorrow filled voice.

But Ethan didn't hear a word she said. It was as if the world around him didn't exsist at all and the only two people that were there was just him and a statue Benny, smiling at him. His whole reason for being here was gone. No words could describe how he felt right now. He felt lost and so heartbroken.

"Ethan?" repeated Sarah in concern and worry.

But still once again, he didn't acknowledge her. He then slowly began to walk towards Benny in a dazed manner. A clatter rang out as he dropped his sword and a tear ran down his cheek as he got closer to his boyfriend. His whole world had seemed to end right then. No more of feeling his warm touch. No more of hearing his gentle and soothing voice. No more of his cheesy and lame attempts of flirting or jokes towards him. But most of all...no more Benny.

Once he finally reached his stoned statue of a boyfriend, he just stood there for moment, staring. He then finally broke down in tears as he slung his around the stone Benny's shoulders, sobbing.

"Oh Benny! Why?! Why, did this have to happen?!" he cried. "Right when we finally found each other and had made up after that stupid mistake of a break up! Only for us to be torn apart again! Why?!"

The three vampires just stood there in silence, as they watched the very heart breaking scene unfold before them, as they too shed tears of sorrow of their own.

After crying some more, Ethan stopped and then removed his arms from around Benny's shoulder's, and stood there looking at him in his no longer green eyes. He sniffled a bit and then wiped some of his tears away.

"I love you, Benny. And I always will. And I promise you this, that I will _never _stop looking for a way to return you back to the way you were! Back to the big goofy and lovable geek that I feel in love with! Back to the person who I want to spend my forever with! Never! Even if it takes me until the day I die!" declared Ethan lovingly with determination in his voice.

"No curse can ever keep us apart. I will always fight for you no matter what the risk might be. We might be from two different worlds, but somehow I believe that we were made for each other. Like we're the perfect fit and I'm so glad that you messed up that spell because then we might not of ever of met and fell in love with each other." said Ethan softly, as he gave a small smile. "And for that, I thank you! For showing me what true love is like. I really do love you, Benny, with every fiber of my soul and being. And I will never stop loving you."

He then cupped Benny's stone cold cheeks with his hands, as he slowly brought his face closer towards Benny's and placed a tender love felt kiss on his solid stone lips. When Ethan placed the kiss, he felt a strange sensation.

Sarah, Erica, and Rory stood there with looks of awe and wonder on their faces, as a miracle took place before thier very eyes.

The stoned statue of Benny had began to glow and was enveloped in a white light. Ethan didn't noticed this, as he had his eyes closed while still kissing him. He then felt Benny's cold lips grow warmer and soon after he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around his waist and the kiss deepen from the other end.

Surprised, Ethan snapped opened his eyes and broke the kiss. When he pulled away and looked up, he saw a pair of familiar emerald colored eyes that he thought he'd never get to see again, looking back at him, lovingly. The person that the eyes belong to, then flashed him a smile to match.

"Benny..." spoke Ethan softly and curiously, with a stunned expression on his face.

"Yep! The one and only, babe! And you are free to wear my name out all you want!" quiped Benny, jokingly with a small chuckle.

Ethan's stunned expression then turned to one of joy and happiness at seeing his boyfriend no longer a statue, but instead alive and well. His eyes filled up with tears again, but this time with tears of joy as he threw himself at Benny, hugging him again. Benny was a little surprised and caught off gaurd by it at first, but then soon embraced the hug with welcoming and loving arms.

"I-I-I thought I'd lost you, Benny! I thought that I would never get to see your wonderful face again or never get to hear your voice again!" sobbed Ethan, into Benny's shoulder.

"Well you didn't lose me! And I'm hear now! With you! Nothing will ever keep me from you, I hope you know. And I'm sorry that I made you worry and feel so upset." spoke Benny gently and softly to the prince, as he started to rub his back to calm him down some.

"I know." said Ethan, pulling back from the hug, sniffling some as he smiled. "And nothing will ever keep me from you, either Benny. In fact, I had promised to do whatever it took to free you from your stone curse, no matter what."

"I bet you did." smiled Benny.

"Next time, let me be the one to risk my own life for your safety. I'm the prince here and it is my duty to sacrifice my life to protect you, Benny, not the other way around." said Ethan with concern laced in his voice.

Benny shook his head. "When you're in a relationship with someone, Ethan, making sacrifices works both ways. Both sides have to be willing to give up something important to them to protect the one they love. If I had to do it again to ensure your well being, then I'd gladly do it for you again." replied Benny tenderly to him. "And besides. You're not really a prince here in this world anymore. Remember?" joked Benny teasingly to his boyfriend, as he gave him a cheeky smirk.

The prince just rolled his eyes playfully at him and lightly smacked him on the arm, grinning. Benny responded by chuckling at him. Soon the others came running up to them, after giving the two lovebirds their special little moment alone together.

"I can't believe it! Your not a statue anymore!" stated Rory happily and in shock.

"Yeah? How is that? Did Alissa's spell wear off or something after she died?" questioned Sarah, wanting to know the answer.

Benny shook his head. "I don't that it did. A spell like that doesn't wear off so easily, even after death." answered Benny, thinking about it.

"Then how did you managed to break it?" asked Erica, wanting to know too.

Benny thought about it and then came up with an answer.

"Love!" he stated simply.

"Love?" repeated the vampires with confused looks.

Benny nodded. "I remember Grandma once telling me that there are many different kinds of magic in the world, but the most powerfulest and mysterious of them all is love. If the love is strong enough, then it can break any curse or spell." explained Benny.

"So...love is a kind of magic?" questioned Rory, curiously.

"Yep!"

"Who knew?!" exclaimed Rory happily and pleasantly, with big smile on his face and a shrug.

Everyone chuckled, as Erica rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's weirdness, but a smile soon crept upon her lips. She then pecked him on the cheek for his cuteness, though. Rory blushed and made a goofy dreamy like expression on his face, as he began to float a few inches off the ground. Luckily no one was around to see this, except for Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Erica.

"Well!" piped up Ethan, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and giving him a very loving look and smile. "I think that love is the best kind of magic of all!" he declared happily, as he then kissed Benny on the lips again.

Enjoying the kiss, Benny wrapped his arms around the prince's waist and kissed back, smiling into it.

"I agree! And who says real life can't be like a fairytale? Because from were I'm standing, I think I just got my happily ever after." smiled Benny.

"Not yet you haven't!" whispered Ethan in his ear seductively, grinning as he then chuckled.

Benny's eyes then shot wide open at his statement, knowing what he had meant and he quickly grabbed Ethan's hand and rushed off with the prince in tow.

"Benny! Wait! The sword!" giggled Ethan.

"Oh yeah! Oops!" he quickly said in realization.

He then quickly stopped, letting go of Ethan's hand, and turned back to retrieve the blade. Once he picked it up he quickly went walked back over to the Ethan and handed it to him, who placed it back into his sheeth. Soon after Benny grabbed his hand again and took off running, pulling Ethan along with him. Benny yelled a quick 'see ya, later guys' as he ran off into the distance with his boyfriend in a hurry.

Everyone laughed at the sight of seeing Benny's eagerness. They could only imagine what the two had planned.

...On second thought...they just rather they _didn't _know.

* * *

**A/N: And they lived Happily Ever After! The End! Lol!**

**Cue the fireworks and happy ending music. Lol!**

**True love really does conquer all, doesn't it?! And don't worry, folks! Ethan and Benny aren't going to have sex together. Just a pretty heavy makeout session, is all! Lol! I mean, it's way too soon in their relationship for that to happen! Lol!**

**So, who's excited about the up coming sequel for this story? I am! Lol!**

**And that is it for this story I'm afraid, as I bring it to a close. Thank you to all of you who have been following along with this story. I greatly appreciate it! And I will hopefully see you all in the sequel, "A Fairytale Kind Of Love II: The Story Continues". Or at least in one of my many other stories, that I'm doing. Lol! :)**

**Until then, I bid thee all a final farewell! (*bows out gracefully, for the final time*)**


End file.
